Enchanting The Devil
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: Loiro e Moreno. Um agradável, o outro arrogante. Perfeitamente opostos. E o mesmo clichê da lei da atração. - SasuNaru, UA.
1. Trailer〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer. Apenas um personagem da fic é próprio, quando ele aparecer será explicado.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

**Casais: **SasuNaru, com pequenas doses de GaaNaru e SasuOOC.

* * *

_O chefe. Inteligente, bonito, e rico. Talvez perfeito, __**talvez...**_

- Já mandei parar com toda essa droga! A hora do almoço já acabou, voltem a fazer o que eu lhes pago para fazer. - O Uchiha olhou sério para todos os presentes, que apenas abaixaram a cabeça e foram para seus respectivos blocos.

* * *

_O "empregado". Loiro, possuidor de olhos azuis, um sorriso infantil e um humor inabalável. Pouco comum para um japonês._

_ -_ Eu acho que o poder sobe à cabeça do Uchiha. Não acho que ele tenha o direito de nos humilhar só por ser o dono da empresa. - Os colegas assentiram. O Uzumaki apenas sorriu.

〜

_Ser odiado por todos o faz mal?_

- Sabe, irmãozinho, você é um bosta, e todos te odeiam. - Itachi disse preocupado, dando um gole em seu café.

- Ó, quanta tristeza. Eu os entrego toda minha paixão e é assim que me retribuem? - Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, completando em um tom completamente irônico. - Acho que meu coração não suporta isso.

- Você é realmente um bosta.

* * *

_E ser adorado por todos, o faz bem?_

- Uzumaki, Sasuke-san quer falar com você. - A rosada disse da porta, saindo em seguida.

Naruto estranhou, mas foi. Chegando lá, viu a imagem de um Sasuke _visivelmente _irritado, com o olhar estreito.

- Sente-se, Uzumaki. - O loiro entrou e sentou-se frente à mesa.

- O que precisa, Uchiha-sama? - Sorriu docemente, como se não soubesse que o Uchiha não diria palavras doces.

- Qual é a sua, heim? - O Uchiha levantou-se, batendo com as mãos na mesa. - O que você ganha sendo assim, bobo, sorrindo para todos, fazendo com que todos gostem de você? Quer cativar todos eles? Por acaso quer levá-los embora e roubar meus negócios? QUAL É A SUA, GAROTO? - O Uchiha se exaltou, estreitando ainda mais os olhos.

- Eu.... por acaso.... o fato de ter uma pessoa boa perto de você o incomoda? - E o Uzumaki o olhou no fundo dos olhos, confiante.

〜

_Porque as coisas às vezes fogem do planejado..._

- Eu... eu odeio aquele cara. Eu odeio ele! - O loiro dizia entre soluços, enquanto afundava-se mais no abraço oferecido pelo amigo.

- É, Naruto, você odeia ele... - Gaara sorria triste, acariciando suavemente os cabelos rebeldes do menor.

* * *

- Eu quero o Uzumaki fora antes dessa semana acabar. - Um sorriso de lado pairava no rosto do Uchiha. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

〜

_Amar é uma merda. Sempre uma merda._

- Naruto, eu realmente não te entendo. O cara quase te chuta, te olha torto e faz questão de te ofender, e você fica todo corado só de sentir o cheiro dele?!

- Mas, Gaara... Ele é uma boa pessoa. Em algum lugar ele deve ser! Ele só parece ser tão... sozinho. - O Uzumaki abaixou o rosto, com um sorriso triste marcado nele. - Eu só queria fazer alguma coisa....

* * *

O Uchiha olhava para um ponto fixo na parede. Seus pensamentos flutuavam, seu rosto mostrava paz e ele não se mexia. Apenas olhava para um ponto fixo.

- Ei, irmãozinho, tudo bem com você? - Itachi passou a mão frente aos olhos de Sasuke, que reagiu lentamente.

- É... o que você tem a ver com isso? - esbravejou, tratando de tomar a compostura.

- Acho que nem você resistiu aos encantos do loiro, né?

- Vá se danar, Itachi.

〜

_Mas sempre se pode tirar proveitos de tudo._

- É realmente difícil de acreditar que um babaca arrogante como você conseguiu conquistar aquele doce de garoto, Sasuke.

- Talvez meu pênis tenha o agradado. - Sasuke deu seu famoso sorriso de canto, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Com uma única diferença dessa vez. O anel brilhante na mão direita.

* * *

**Breve, nos cinemas. -n**

Sempre achei e ainda acho uma droga isso de trailer de fanfic, porque só faz a gente passar vontade. Mas como eu vou _tentar_ fazer uma fic grande, as idéias organizadas assim me ajudam a escrever depois. Fic pensada em uma noite de sono mal dormida, trabalhada durante um exame de sangue e concluída nos pensamentos durante uma prova de Olímpiada. E pela primeira vez, vou tentar passar pro papel.

Vou tentar postar os capítulos toda semana, já que eu sou extremamente fresca com relação à datas e etc.

A fic vai se chamar Untitled por enquanto, já que eu só consigo pensar em um nome após ter tudo terminado. Talvez o nome saia antes, talvez depois. Quem tiver sugestão, estou aberta para isso também, já que qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda.

Estão livres para deixarem suas opiniões, de agrado ou construtivas.

See ya 〜 _Mein Sonnenschein - 2O.O3.2O1O_


	2. 1〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer. Apenas um personagem da fic é próprio, quando ele aparecer será explicado.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo I - Onde tudo começou a se complicar**

〜

Era um amanhecer como outro qualquer. Pessoas andando pela calçada, indo à padaria comprar o pão. Lojas abrindo, carros começando a circular. Nada fora do comum. Mas para fugir _um pouco_ do cliché, tudo para Sasuke também estava normal. Acordara às 4 da manhã, ia tomar seu banho e descia para tomar seu café matinal. Voltava, escovava os dentes enquanto algum empregado tirava o carro da garagem. Passava pelo corredor de entrada, pegava sua maleta e seu terno no armário da entrada, vestia seus sapatos e saía. Dirigia por longos 10 minutos até chegar à empresa que lhe pertencia. Entrava pela porta frontal, vendo que somente os zeladores e os seguranças estavam no local. Não os cumprimentou, como de costume, indo ao elevador que lhe levaria à sua sala. Sua secretária, que também já havia chegado, o cumprimentou com um sorriso, sendo completamente ignorada. Então, Sasuke pegou os papéis da mesa da secretária e entrou em sua sala. Ligou o ar-condicionado, sentou em sua cadeira e suspirou. Não que a rotina lhe cansasse, mas começar o dia lendo currículos lhe irritava. Não que _qualquer outra coisa_ não o irritasse, mas os currículos o irritavam mais. Não lia todos por completo, só aqueles que o campo onde estava escrito o nome da universidade em que a pessoa havia cursado era interessante.

Foi jogando os papéis na lata de lixo, um por um. Pelo visto, nesse dia _comum_ nenhum dos currículos seria interessante.

〜

O amanhecer era comum em toda a cidade. Mas na casa de certo loiro, a lei do cliché se aplica, já que para ele o dia não era comum. Normalmente acordava às 6h da manhã, mas nesse dia, excepcionalmente, levantou mais cedo e sentou-se frente à mesa do telefone. Provavelmente, hoje seu currículo seria lido pelo dono de uma das maiores empresas do Japão. E, quem sabe, poderia ser chamado para entrevista? Talvez, se a lei dos clichés for boa com ele, arranjaria um emprego. Sorriu diante da possibilidade, estava realmente esperançoso. Não era uma pessoa burra, e também não era desempregado. Trabalhava em um bom lugar, isso deveria ser o bastante. Mas não era. Desde criança, sonhava em um dia pisar naquela empresa como um empregado. Sonhava em um dia, usar um crachá com o símbolo da família mais poderosa da cidade. E como nas últimas semanas sua sorte andava fora do comum, porque não arriscar? O máximo que aconteceria seria continuar trabalhando como administrador de uma fábrica de brinquedos.

〜

Um sorriso ladeado nasceu no rosto do Uchiha. Segurou aquele papel frente aos olhos, dando uma última lida. Realmente, dessa vez aparecera um candidato bom o bastante para uma entrevista. Além de ter uma boa formação, a posição desejada pelo dono do currículo agradava Sasuke. Administrador da área de vendas. Exatamente a posição que desejava _vagar_ na sua empresa. Deu uma risada baixa. Ah, dessa vez se livraria daquele homem irritante. Só esperava que o garoto de nome Uzumaki fosse competente o bastante para ficar em seu lugar. Pegou o telefone, apertando um único número.

- Sabaku, venha na minha sala buscar um papel. Quero que ligue para alguém.

Desligou o aparelho, antes mesmo de ouvir qualquer confirmação do outro. Logo ouviu dois toques na sua porta, um aviso de que ele já estava ali. Entrou de cabeça baixa, pegou o papel que estava no canto da mesa do Uchiha e saiu rapidamente da sala. Odiava estar naquele lugar, como qualquer outro empregado da empresa. Estar perto do Uchiha o fazia sentir-se mal. Era como se ele fizesse isso de propósito apenas pelo prazer de ver os outros sofrerem. Sentou-se em sua mesa, discando o número gravado na folha do currículo. Viu a imagem que estava anexada ao papel. Loiro, olhos azuis.... realmente, era um rapaz muito bonito. Gaara sorriu melancólico. Provavelmente estaria fazendo a ligação que transformaria a vida do garoto num inferno.

〜

Já eram 9 da manhã. Naruto já havia tomado banho e comido seu Rámen. Estava ainda sentado frente ao telefone, esperando que este tocasse. Estava um pouco cabisbaixo, quase perdendo as esperanças. _"Talvez.... o meu currículo ainda não tenha chegado! É, acho melhor eu esperar mais um pouco.."_

O telefone tocou, tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos. Não esperou dar um segundo toque, atendeu rapidamente, com o coração quase saltando-lhe pela boca.

-A..alô?

- _Eu poderia falar com o Sr. Uzumaki?_

Naruto sorriu, Um sorriso largo e já cheio de esperança. Apertou com força o telefone, suprimindo ali todo o seu nervoso.

- É.. é ele que está falando! O que gostaria?

- _Estamos ligando para o Sr. a respeito do currículo que deixou ontem na Uchiha Co. Teria um horário disponível ainda hoje para uma entrevista?_

_ - _Tenho! Tenho, eu tenho! É só dizer a hora, que eu apareço aí!

- _Tudo bem então, Sr. Uchiha-sama estará lhe esperando às 15h. Aguardamos sua presença, tenha um bom dia._

Colocou o telefone no gancho. Puxou uma almofada do sofá onde estava sentado, agarrando-se à ela com força. Havia conseguido! Estava ali, sua grande oportunidade! Colocaria sua melhor roupa, seu melhor sapato e passaria seu melhor perfume. Escovaria bem os dentes e iria até o lugar de seus sonhos. A esperança agora era mais forte do que nunca. Sorriu mais amplamente. Tinha certeza, ah, e como tinha. A lei do cliché estava ao seu lado, tudo daria certo! E então, terminaria o dia com o emprego dos sonhos.

〜

Uchiha Sasuke estava sorrindo. Por algum motivo desconhecido, estava sorrindo. Decidiu passear pelo _seu_ prédio para ver como seu _exército de formigas_ estava trabalhando. Ao verem o Uchiha saindo do elevador, a reação de todos foi a mesma. Calaram-se, olhando para a tela de seus respectivos computadores e voltaram a fazer o que lhes era mandado. O chefe caminhou até parar atrás de um homem de cabelo cinzento, amarrado a um rabo-de-cavalo e pele extremamente albina. A vítimia do dia, ótimo. Ficou por severos minutos examinando a tela do computador do homem, sorrindo por fim. _Hoje era dia da troca de operários._ Pôs a mão no ombro do outro, com um sorriso extremamente _diabólico_ no rosto.

- Bem, Kabuto-san... parece que você está um _pouco_ atrasado com seu trabalho, não?

- Eu... Uchiha-sama, me perdoe.

- Bem, Kabuto. Não se acostume a pedir perdão. A qualquer hora pode aparecer alguém melhor do que você e tirá-lo da sua cadeira _macia._

O homem suou frio, apenas concordando com a cabeça. O Uchiha saiu satisfeito. Ao menos conseguira assustar uma de suas formigas. Realmente esperava que o tal Uzumaki fosse tão bom quanto prometia seu currículo. Precisava mover algumas peças no seu grande tabuleiro para chegar mais próximo ao seu objetivo.

〜

- Naruto, você não acha que já está bom?

A garota que estava sentada na cama do Uzumaki o assistia olhar-se no espelho pela milésima vez, arrumando os cabelos ou ajeitando a gravata. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, o que a fez rir.

- Tenten.. eu não posso chegar lá de qualquer jeito, né? Eu tenho que causar uma boa impressão!

O garoto sorriu doce, piscando para a garota. Esta so balançou a cabeça, também sorrindo. Pelo jeito as coisas iam bem para seu amigo. Só torcia para que continuassem assim.

* * *

Bem, aí está o capítulo 1. Não consegui esperar uma semana já que eu sou afobada por escrever, e quis colocar alguma coisa pra dar uma base da história. Espero fazer muita coisa acontecer, mesmo não querendo fazer muitos capitulos, já que não sou boa com ação D:

De qualquer forma, o próximo capítulo sai **no máximo** em uma semana. A história já tá toda bolada na minha cabeça, só demoro pra escrever porque preciso encaixar as idéias certinho. E pelos erros de português, perdão. Não tenho nenhuma Beta e meu notebook é um lixo e_e

Por fim, penso em colocar o nome relacionado à palavra Cliché. Não é muito _original_, mas como eu não planejo fazer nada inédito e surpreendente, só um romance com _tentativas_ de humor, vai ser meio bobinho e cliché.

Obrigado à quel leu, e se quiser deixar uma review, eu deixo ok? Não faz o dedo cair, ajuda na musculatura da mão com a digitação e faz uma criança feliz. :3

See ya 〜 _Mein Sonnenschein - 22.O3.2O1O_


	3. 2〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer. Apenas um personagem da fic é próprio, quando ele aparecer será explicado.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo II - É assim que funciona**

O Uzumaki estava nervoso. Batia a ponta dos dedos na cadeira vazia ao seu lado, demonstrando aos presentes seu estado. Olhava para o relógio a cada 5 segundos, esperando ansiosamente as 3 da tarde. Balançou a cabeça. Deus, estava a parecer uma criança aguardando impacientemente por seu primeiro dia de aula. Olhou novamente o relógio, que agora marcava 14h55. Apertou as mãos, já suadas devido ao nervosismo. Viu a porta no canto da sala se abrir, e aquele secretário ruivo sair dali com uma cara pouco simpática. Sorriu para o outro, que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Se queria trabalhar ali, já era bom ir fazendo amigos.

Gaara ficou um pouco constrangido. Já havia sentido pena do garoto por estar ali, já o achava uma graça. E o menor ainda distribuía sorrisos para todos os cantos. Realmente, parecia um garoto encantador. Não seria mal tê-lo como chefe no lugar do Uchiha, o garoto era um doce! Pegou um copo gelado de água e sentou-se ao lado do loiro, entregando-o.

- Tome, vai te acalmar um pouco.

- Ah.. obrigado!

O loiro sorriu para o outro, pegando o copo delicadamente de sua mão, com o sorriso sustentado. Não percebeu, mas aquilo havia feito o ruivo corar. Gaara então se levantou, indo para sua mesa. Naruto deu uma última olhada em seu relógio. 14h59. É, estava quase na hora.

〜

Dentro de sua sala, o Uchiha olhou o relógio. Quase 15h. Já era do conhecimento de todos ali que o Uchiha era **extremamente** preciso com horários. Se havia dito as 15h, só abriria a porta às 15h. Deu um gole no seu café, puxando seu telefone. Faltavam 30 segundos.

- Gaara, mande o garoto entrar.

Desligou o telefone antes de ouvir a resposta, com um sorriso macabro no rosto. Ah, se tudo ocorresse como estava planejando, no final do dia aquele homem asqueroso estaria fora da empresa. Finalmente, se livraria daquela praga _homossexual_. Ouviu a maçaneta da porta ser tocada do lado de fora, voltando a ficar com a expressão em branco. O ruivo abriu a porta, dando espaço para uma _criança_ entrar na sala. Uma criança? Na droga do currículo estava escrito que o outro tinha 23 anos! Porque havia uma criança em sua sala? Por um momento, achou que estava prestes a trocar seis por meia dúzia. Ao menos se livraria daquela praga cinzenta.

- Pode se retirar, Sabaku. Uzumaki, pode se sentar.

O loiro entrou na sala, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a espinha. O local tinha uma pintura em um tom escuro de azul, com uma janela de vidro enorme ao fundo e vários quadros abstratos pela parede. Todos os móveis eram em um tom avermelhado, detalhadamente esculpidos. Havia uma estante cheia de livros de diversos temas. Ao lado da estante um sofá vinho, com algumas revistas. A mesa ficava ao fundo, com apenas poltronas pequenas a frente e a poltrona do Uchiha atrás. Tudo perfeitamente alinhado. Percorreu os olhos por toda a sala, e sentiu um calafrio ao trocar um olhar com o Uchiha. Ele era... frio! Sentou-se na poltrona, o mais distante do Uchiha o possível. A presença dele, o olhar dele, **tudo** naquele homem o fazia sentir-se extremamente amedrontado. Deu um sorriso tímido, erguendo a mão para o Uchiha, sendo ignorado.

- Por quê, Uzumaki?

O outro assustou-se, abaixando a mão. Não havia entendido a pergunta do Uchiha, nem tinha a mínima idéia de como responde-la. Viu o rosto do Uchiha fechar-se, encolhendo-se ainda mais na cadeira.

- Por que escolheu trabalhar aqui?

- Eu... - _Não fale do seu sonho infantil, não fale do seu sonho infantil..! _- É do meu conhecimento, Uchiha-sama, que essa é a maior empresa da região, e foi mostrado em várias pesquisas que é o melhor lugar para alguém com a minha formação trabalhar.

- Realmente, Uzumaki. É raro hoje em dia encontrar uma pessoa formada em_ Gerenciamento e Admnistração de Negócios(1)_, e pelo seu currículo, em uma faculdade Alemã. Mas nós já temos o cargo ocupado.

- Senhor... eu sei que o cargo está ocupado mas...

- Você por acaso se acha melhor do que a outra pessoa?

- Não disse isso! Mas se o Senhor me der uma chance de mostrar.... talvez eu possa ocupar algum cargo semelhante...

_Interessante._ O garoto era persistente, e realmente parecia capaz. O sorriso do Uchiha se alargou, fazendo outro calafrio percorrer a espinha do Loiro. Começou então a mexer em uns papéis dentro de sua gaveta, pegando a folha que procurava e a estendendo ao Uzumaki.

- Prove. Te dou uma semana para me provar que é melhor do que o outro. Se conseguir, terá o emprego. Tudo o que precisa saber está nessa folha. Alguma dúvida?

O Uzumaki sorriu, sentindo como se fosse explodir. Tinha uma chance! Estava perto de realizar seu sonho. Pegou a folha das mãos do Uchiha, animado, guardando-a em sua pasta. Em seguida, levantou-se, estendendo a mão ao moreno. Sasuke apenas sorriu ladeado, apertando a mão do homem a sua frente.

- Muito obrigado, Senhor! Garanto que não irá se arrepender!

O loiro saiu da sala com o sorriso enorme. Tinha certeza, ah, tinha. Em uma semana, aquele seria seu lugar. Seria seu lugar de trabalho. É, do jeito que as coisas andavam, poderia arriscar-se a jogar na mega-sena, quem sabe ganharia algo? Riu diante da idéia, estava voltando a agir como uma criança.

Dentro da sala, o Uchiha continuava com seu sorriso sustentado. Ficou olhando a porta, agora fechada, por onde havia passado o loiro.

- Espero mesmo não me arrepender.

-------------

Segunda-feira, 5h da manhã. O Uzumaki estava terminando de dar o nó em sua gravata, não tão nervoso quanto na semana anterior. Pegou o crachá que estava em sua penteadeira. _Uchiha CO - Uzumaki Naruto - Temporário._ Colocou-o no bolso da camisa, sorrindo. Em uma semana, não seria mais temporário. Aquela semana tinha que ser perfeita.

Tomou seu café da manhã, escovou os dentes e ajeitou o cabelo. Trancou a porta de seu apartamento e se dirigiu à seu carro de classe média. Provavelmente seria o único daquele prédio com um carro tão _antigo_, mas isso não tinha importância. Dirigiu-se ao seu _local de trabalho_ calmamente, já que estava meia hora adiantado. Pelo que lhe havia dito o ruivo, o Uchiha era extremamente rigoroso com o horário. Não seria bom irritá-lo logo no primeiro dia.

Entrou no prédio exatamente às 6h. Cumprimentou os seguranças e foi até o elevador. Por sorte, ficaria no mesmo andar que Gaara. Bem, ao menos teria com quem conversar. Parou no 19º andar, que estava quase vazio. Foi até o balcão de centro, se debruçando ali e sorrindo para o ruivo mal-humorado que estava sentado.

- Bom dia, Gaara-chan!

- Bom dia, Uzumaki-kun.

- Bem... é o meu primeiro dia aqui... você poderia me mostrar o que eu devo fazer?

O ruivo sorriu ternamente, não havia como continuar mal-humorado com aquela recepção calorosa. Levantou-se da sua cadeira, fazendo um sinal para que o Uzumaki o seguisse. O levou então até sua sala. O local onde o Uzumaki trabalharia a semana era completamente diferente da sala do Uchiha. As paredes eram de um azul claríssimo, quase branco. Haviam duas janelas de vidro, contribuindo para a iluminação local. Os móveis eram brancos, assim como o sofá e a porta. Havia também uma estante, só que vazia. Na mesa, apenas um computador, um telefone e um jarro de água. Havia também um tapete enorme e vermelho no chão, fazendo contraste com o piso também branco. O Uzumaki sorriu, indo em direção a sua poltrona. Aquele lugar lhe trazia... paz. Gaara acompanhou-o com o olhar, corando fortemente. Aquele garoto... realmente, era um doce. Faria o possível para que o Uchiha não o atingisse.

- Bem, tudo o que você tem que fazer vai lhe chegar pelo computador. Assim que a gráfica começar a funcionar, trarei os documentos que você terá que analisar por hoje. Ao meio dia, teremos uma pausa de uma hora para o almoço. É tudo o que você precisa saber por enquanto.

- Obrigado, Gaara-chan.

O Uzumaki sorriu de modo infantil de novo. Deuses, quantas vezes Gaara ficaria corado naquele dia? Apenas sorriu de volta para o loiro, saindo da sala. Realmente, o loiro havia feito uma _péssima_ escolha. Ao menos estava ali. E, se tudo desse certo para o ruivo, quem sabe conseguiria algo além da amizade do Uzumaki? Não seria nada mal.

Naruto viu o ruivo sair de sua sala, bocejou. Ainda eram 6h15, não tinha nada para fazer e o ambiente local era realmente agradável. Olhou a tela do computador. Nada ali. Virou então a cadeira em direção à janela, ficando a admirar o céu. Tinha pego uma boa sala pelo jeito.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando sua _observação_. - A voz de Sasuke soou irônica, fazendo o loiro virar bruscamente.

- Ah.. perdão, Sasuke-sama, eu estava um pouco distraído....

- Sim, eu vi.

O Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha, deixando seu rotineiro mal-humor aparente para o loiro sentado do outro lado da mesa. Naruto engoliu seco. Primeiro dia e já havia irritado o chefe, _ponto._

- Bem, fiz questão de vir _pessoalmente_ lhe entregar os papéis de hoje. Pouco coisa, não vou deixar documentos importantes na mão de um novato _distraído_. - Completou em um tom de total desgosto, dando ênfase à última palavra.

- Obrigado... Sasuke-sama...

O menor ergueu a mão, pegando os documentos. É, pelo jeito o Uchiha já havia tido uma péssima impressão. Ah, droga, porque as coisas tinham que começar a dar errado logo agora?

Sasuke apenas virou de costas e saiu da sala, dirigindo-se ao seu recinto com passos pesados. A impressão que ficara é que estava trocando _seis por meia dúzia._

-------------

Naruto se espreguiçou, sorrindo. É, realmente, por mais que fossem poucos documentos, era algo difícil de se fazer. Olhou o relógio. Hora do almoço. Era algo como _alívio depois de toda a bosta._ Deitou a cabeça na mesa, suspirando. Ouviu a porta abrir, levantando-se rapidamente, imaginando ser o Uchiha. Viu que quem entrava não era moreno e nem um pouco _desagradável._

- Gaara-chan!

- Hey Naruto, quer descer até a cozinha do 9º andar? Acho que os outros gostariam de te conhecer.

- Ah, claro!

Levantou-se da cadeira num pulo, indo para o lado de Gaara. Saíram então em direção ao elevador. Gaara não pode deixar de reparar o quanto o loiro era... _fofo._ Extremamente _fofo._ Tinha um rosto meio redondo, o que lhe dava a aparência infantil. Sorria ternamente, fazendo-o se sentir bem. E tinha um cheiro agradável. E sem perceber, Gaara estava abraçando o garoto por trás, que apoiara a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você é bem carinhoso, ne, Gaara-chan? - O Uzumaki sorriu novamente, soltando um suspiro.

- Eu... perdão, eu.. - O ruivo corou fortemente, soltando o loiro, que apenas riu baixo.

Diria mais alguma coisa, mas o elevador apitara mostrando que haviam chegado ao seu destino. Naruto olhava tudo em volta, maravilhado. O prédio era perfeito, em todos os detalhes. E haviam várias pessoas andando, rindo, nada igual ao cemitério que era o andar onde o Uchiha ficava. Gaara o segurou pela mão, o levando a um grupo de poucas pessoas.

- Hey, Gaara, esse é seu novo namorado? - Um homem parecido com Sasuke, porém um pouco mais velho e com rugas no rosto olhava para os recém-chegados.

- Ah.. vá se danar. - O ruivo respondeu desconcertado. - Bem, esse é Uzumaki Naruto. Vai passar por uma semana de testes e provavelmente vai ser contratado para ficar no lugar do Yakushi. - todos olharam para Naruto, que sorriu um pouco acanhado ao lado do Sabaku. - Naruto, esses são Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Lee e Sai. São as pessoas _sociáveis_ do prédio.

- Ah.. prazer!

Naruto então soltou-se de Gaara, se misturando mais com os outros. Eram realmente pessoas agradáveis e bem humoradas, se sentia bem naquele meio. Acabaram conversando sobre várias coisas, desde insetos até viagens espaciais. Estavam rindo, se divertindo, brincando. O que não duraria muito tempo, pois o relógio marcava 12h50.

Ouviram passos duros saindo do elevador. Os Que estavam de costas, incluindo Naruto, continuaram rindo, conversando. Quem estava de frente pro elevador apenas parou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Hey, o que hou... ve.... - Naruto virou-se de costas, deparando-se com o Uchiha logo atrás de si.

- Vejo que estão se divertindo, hn. Podem me contar o motivo de tantas gargalhadas? - O Uchiha deu uma olhada geral, fazendo o lugar ficar em completo silêncio.

- Nós... só estávamos conversando... - O Uzumaki, inconsciente do _perigo Uchiha_, o olhava como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- A hora do almoço acabou. Parem com tudo isso.

- Ainda são... 12h59, senhor. O almoço ainda não acabou.

- Você está me desafiando, Uzumaki?

Todos olharam em direção do loiro. Por acaso ele era maluco? Enfrentando o Uchiha assim, de cara, como se nada fosse acontecer? Os cochichos começaram, o azul e o negro continuaram a se enfrentar. Um, temeroso, e o outro, furioso. Os cochichos então se tornaram uma conversa baixa, que logo se transformou novamente em uma _festa._

- Já mandei parar com toda essa droga! A hora do almoço já acabou, voltem a fazer o que eu lhes pago para fazer. - O Uchiha olhou sério para todos os presentes, que apenas abaixaram a cabeça e foram para seus respectivos blocos.

O bloco de pessoas então foi se desfazendo, cada um indo para o seu lugar, uns indo para o elevador e outros para a escada. Ninguém se atrevia a levantar um olhar para o Uchiha.

- Você, Uzumaki, espero que esteja ciente de que o que acabou de fazer vai ter um custo.

Sasuke então virou de costas, indo em direção ao elevador. Naruto o seguiu de cabeça baixa, já que Gaara havia subido anteriormente. Entrou no elevador em completo silêncio, com medo de respirar e ser repreendido pelo Uchiha. Foram torturantes 48 segundos até chegar ao 19º andar, onde cada um tomou sua direção, à sua respectiva sala. Gaara lançou um olhar preocupado ao Uzumaki, que só sorriu docemente. Ouviram o baque da porta sendo fechada, o que indicava que o chefe estava _muito_ nervoso. Foi para sua sala, rezando para que esse primeiro dia passasse logo.

-------------

Dentro de sua sala, Sasuke sorria. Um sorriso assustador para qualquer um, menos para seu irmão mais velho, que o aguardara ali. Sentou-se em sua mesa, sem se importar com a presença de outra pessoa ali, sustentando seu sorriso sádico.

- Ser enfrentado por um empregado o faz feliz, irmãozinho? - Itachi sentava-se frente ao menor, olhando-o preocupado. Sasuke parecia um louco.

- Não, não me faz feliz. Mas ver que ao menos um dos meus _futuros_ empregados não é uma ameba parasita amedrontada me excita.

- Eu tenho dó desse garoto. Provavelmente ele vai ser mais pisado.

- E que os valentes paguem por sua coragem. Ao menos vou ter um pouco de diversão garantida. - O Uchiha deu uma risada seca. Realmente, o loiro estava cumprindo com sua palavra.

Pelo jeito, ele realmente não faria Uchiha Sasuke se arrepender.

* * *

**(1)- **Até onde eu sei, não existe essa faculdade. Inventar faz bem para a imaginação.

Bem pessoas, demorei exatamente uma semana pra escrever esse capítulo, we n_n. Ao menos não vai a velocidade de um por mês, isso já me anima.

E pelo que eu ando planejando, essa fic vai beirar os 10 capítulos, que é o aceitável para uma coisa sem história rs. Vontade pra escrever coisas realmente empreendedoras não me falta, só me falta a criatividade para desenvolve-las. Espero que os que lêem continuem lendo, e gostando.

Quanto aos erros de português, **perdão**, pela milésima vez. E se alguém quiser se candidatar para ser beta, yupi, vai me fazer muito feliz :3

E lembrem-se, qualquer ajuda, palpite, idéia para o **nome da fanfic** é bem vinda. Minha pouca criatividade já está quase escassa de escrever. *preguiçosa*

Bem, acho que são só essas as considerações finais.

Obrigada, do fundo do coração, aos que me mandaram reviews ou apenas colocaram a história no favorite/alert. Realmente fico feliz de ver que existem mais de duas pessoas acompanhando a história. Isso realmente me empolga a escrever mais *-*

De importante, é só.

See ya 〜 _Mein Sonnenschein - 29.O3.2O1O_


	4. 3〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer. Apenas um personagem da fic é próprio, quando ele aparecer será explicado.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

** Betada e revisada por: ****Lari_thekiller**

* * *

**Capítulo III - Fim do **_**temporário.**_

Uma semana. Uma semana desde que colocara os pés naquela empresa. Uma semana desde que tivera aquele encontro com o Uchiha. Finalmente, o dia em que iria saber se seu sonho se realizaria. Estava nervoso, e não era por menos. Desde seu último ataque de _homem corajoso_ o Uchiha o olhava com ódio. Bem, ele olhava com ódio para todos. Mas Naruto sabia que o olhar que lhe era direcionado era mais... carregado de ódio, por assim dizer. Estava sentado em sua cadeira, dando uma olhada nos últimos documentos da semana. O relógio já marcava 18h47 e ainda não havia sido chamado para conversar. Talvez o Uchiha estivesse do lado de fora com uma arma, ou... droga! Estava ficando paranóico. Se o Uchiha demorasse mais alguns minutos, com certeza ficaria louco.

- Uzumaki-san, o Uchiha mandou chamá-lo. - Gaara disse do lado de fora da sala, como sempre.

Oh, vida. Era agora. Levantou-se e foi em passos firmes até a porta, abrindo-a, deparando-se com Gaara ainda ali parado. Sorriu para o ruivo. Havia aprendido nessa semana de convívio que existiam boas pessoas naquele prédio E que Gaara era realmente a melhor pessoa que poderia ter encontrado em toda a vida. Pegou nas mãos dele, o que o fez virar o rosto.

- Torça por mim, Gaara-chan!

- Eu... claro...

Assim como veio, foi embora. Gaara ficou olhando o loiro com o canto dos olhos, até este sumir na virada do corredor. Ah, rezava para que tudo desse certo com o loiro.

〜

- Sente-se, Uzumaki.

Um sentimento de nostalgia invadiu o peito do loiro. Era a segunda vez que estava nessa sala, só que as circunstâncias eram piores. Claro, tudo seria melhor se o loiro conseguisse se manter quieto, mas nãão, teve que dar uma de espertinho quando não deveria. O Uchiha estava sério, com uma xícara de café nas mãos, o olhando com nojo. Nojo, era isso o que Sasuke sentia por _todos_ os empregados daquele local. Nojo porque eram apenas empregados e se vangloriavam disso. Odiava esse tipinho. Naruto se sentou, colocando ambas as mãos no joelho, abaixando a cabeça. Estava com medo de ouvir o que seu _chefinho_ tinha a lhe dizer.

- Como você acha que se saiu nessa semana, Uzumaki?

O loiro estremeceu. Droga! onde estava toda a sua coragem agora?

- Eu... _acho _que fui satisfatório, Uchiha-sama?

- _Acha_ que foi? Pois eu acho que não. Você faz o que faz tão bem quanto _qualquer um_. E não estou atrás de _qualquer um_.

O ar do local ficou pesado. O Uzumaki não conseguia nem levantar o olhar, tamanha era a vergonha. Sabia, Desde o momento em que contrariou o Uchiha, sua cova naquela empresa estava cavada. Tinha que reagir, mostrar ao Uchiha que não era comum! Mas... droga! era tudo tão difícil quando se tratava do moreno. Talvez, se não tivesse o enfrentado no primeiro dia teria mais energia para dizer que ele estava equivocado.

- Mas algo me diz que eu deveria dar-lhe essa chance.

Deveria sentir-se assustado ou feliz? Era tão prazerosamente assustadora a notícia que o Uchiha havia lhe dado!

- Você fica Uzumaki, Mas não suspire ou saia comemorando. Trate de ser melhor do que _qualquer um_, caso contrário, minha decisão pode mudar. Agora, vá embora.

Nada mais foi necessário. O Uzumaki saiu apressado da sala, como da primeira vez. Tinha vontade de gritar, ah, e como tinha. Andou apressado ao corredor até chegar ao balcão, onde um Gaara o esperava apreensivo, em pé ao lado de sua sala. Deu de ombros e pulou em cima do ruivo, o abraçando com força. Gaara reagiu assustado, segurando o loiro que havia despencado sobre si.

- Ei, o que há com você? - o ruivo perguntou divertido, acomodando o loiro no abraço.

- Eu vou ficar, Gaara-chan! Eu vou ficar!

O loiro tinha seu sorriso brilhante. Gaara então sorriu junto, o abraçando com força. Ficara feliz pelo seu _amigo_. Estava realmente feliz por continuar com o loiro ao seu lado. Não poderia estar mais feliz com isso, já que o loiro havia o conquistado.

-------------

Fim de dia. Sasuke deu uma última olhada nos papéis em cima de sua mesa, soltando um suspiro. Cansado. Ao menos o dia seguinte seria um sábado, poderia descansar do estresse da semana. Fechou a porta de seu escritório, indo até o elevador. O prédio estava vazio. Saiu dali, foi ao estacionamento, entrou em seu carro e dirigiu até sua casa. Entrou, trancou a porta da frente, foi até o quarto e se jogou na cama. Ah, semana péssima. Ao menos as semanas seguintes seriam de paz. Não havia mais Yakushi no prédio. Sorriu vitorioso. Finalmente, o que planejara há meses havia se concretizado. Finalmente se livrara daquela praga albina. Suspirou resignado, abraçando-se ao travesseiro. E por um único momento, sentiu um vazio angustiante tomar-lhe o peito. Fechou os olhos, agarrando-se com mais força ao objeto em seus braços.

Nunca fora uma pessoa necessitada. Nunca fora o tipo de garotinho que gostava de dormir nos braços da mãe. Sinceramente, sempre evitava qualquer tipo de contato afetuoso com a própria família. E não se arrependia disso, não mesmo. Graças a esse tipo de infância, não precisava ter ninguém ao seu lado atualmente. Mas isso não o impedia de sentir-se sozinho naquele casarão. As vezes, somente as vezes, admitia ter vontade de se casar, ter filhos, De chegar em casa e ter alguém de braços abertos, alguém que lhe acolhesse e lhe perguntasse como havia passado o dia. Mas era só as vezes, Pois sempre que se lembrava de como eram as pessoas, agradecia por estar sozinho e não ter que dividir seu conforto com ninguém.

Mas, infelizmente, hoje era um dos dias em que se sentia sozinho. Então a única coisa que fez foi agarrar-se ao travesseiro, sua única companhia nesses dias.

* * *

Amores da minha vida, capítulo minúsculo, SIM! Eu poderia ter escrito várias e várias coisas pra completarem, mas sei lá, tive a necessidade de acabar com esse aqui. Já que daqui pra frente começa a história de verdade. Bem, o próximo capítulo vai ser bem maior, isso eu prometo!

Não tenho muito o que escrever, er. Obrigada às pessoas da review e pelas idéias de titulo! Vou colocá-las aqui pra ficar em votação junto com alguns outros, daí é só ver o que fica melhor e finalmente a história deixa de ser _Untitled, _re.

1- A empresa do Horror, idéia de _Mitsuu._

2- Brinquedinho do Chege, idéia de _Ab Winchester_.

3- Lei Do Cliché, idéia minha, cu. q

Respondendo a review de quem não tem login aqui no site :3

Gb! :

Não, você não vai ser considerada louca. Eu também to louca pra que isso aconteça. É, o Sasuke mal é tão perfeito. 3

Anyways, um chefe gostoso e um amigo lindo, ai, eu queria pra mim. *-*

Obrigada por ler, re n_n

------------

Obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima n_n


	5. 4〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

** Betada e revisada por: Sabrininha-chan**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Segunda-feira, 5 horas da manhã. O Uzumaki estava terminando de dar o nó em sua gravata, não tão nervoso quanto nas últimas semanas, e pegou o crachá que estava em sua penteadeira - _Uchiha CO - Uzumaki Naruto - Administrador._ Colocou-o no bolso da camisa, sorrindo o mais abertamente possível. Por mais que o Uchiha fosse o demônio em pessoa, Naruto havia conseguido. Havia conseguido realizar seu grande sonho.

Estava tudo perfeito. O terno perfeitamente escovado, os cabelos penteados, os dentes escovados. Pegou as chaves do seu carro, dando uma longa olhada. _Logo, logo, vai ter um carro novinho no seu lugar! _ Deu uma risada com o próprio pensamento. Quem o poderia culpar? Estava feliz, muito feliz, e nada poderia estragar essa felicidade!

Ou poderia...

-------------

Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira _não tão confortável._ As paredes da sala onde estava eram claras, _muito claras,_ e o lugar fedia a _criança._ Ele não estava lá por vontade própria, obviamente não, e sim por um certo _alguém_ que praticamente havia implorado pelo emprego e, logo no seu _primeiro dia,_ já estava atrasado. Olhou novamente o relógio em seu pulso. Viu que o loiro já deveria estar ali há 9 minutos, e bateu os dedos na mesa deste, impaciente. Odiava pessoas que achavam que poderiam chegar atrasadas só por trabalharem fixamente ali, ah, como odiava. E o loiro havia escolhido o _pior_ dia para se atrasar.

Ouviu do lado de fora da sala uma conversa, reconhecendo os donos das vozes. Era o loiro, com aquela voz terrivelmente infantil e irritante, e Gaara, o secretário defunto. Ouviu algumas risadas por parte do loiro, _completamente irritantes_, e logo em seguida a maçaneta da porta girando. Colocou as mãos apoiadas no queixo, olhando fixamente para a porta, até ver o garoto entrar por ela. Enquanto o sorriso do Uzumaki se desmanchava, outro puramente sádico nascia no rosto do Uchiha. _Péssimo dia._

_ - _Atrasado. - Foi a única coisa que o Uchiha disse antes de se levantar da cadeira.

- Foram apenas 8 minutos, senhor...

- _Atrasado._ Não me faça repetir.

- A culpa não foi m-

- ATRASADO! - O Uchiha gritou, batendo as mãos na mesa. - Espero que durante seu horário de almoço possa recuperar o _tempo_ perdido.

Nada mais foi dito, enquanto o Uchiha saía da sala, vitorioso. Ah, como era bom ver aquela _criança _apavorada. Criança, pois não havia achado palavra melhor para descrever o Uzumaki. O via como uma completa criança, patética e sem limites, e _odiava_ esse tipo de pessoa.

Naruto estava parado, em choque, no mesmo lugar. Segurou o choro, era um homem, não poderia chorar. Mas _odiava_ ouvir alguém gritando consigo, odiava mesmo. Caminhou vagarosamente até sua mesa e sentou-se atrás do computador, começando a analisar a série de documentos que havia ali. Não percebeu quando a porta foi aberta, nem quando Gaara entrou na sala. Sentiu apenas a mão do ruivo em seu ombro e, ao olhar para cima, viu que este estava com uma expressão preocupada, como se esperasse pela explicação do que havia acontecido.

- Eu me atrasei _8 minutos_, Gaara. Ele abriu esse escândalo todo por 8 minutos! - o loiro se exaltou, deixando uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto.

- Shh... calma, não chore. - O ruivo limpou a lágrima do rosto do Uzumaki com o dedo, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma leve carícia em seu rosto. - Ele é assim, sempre foi. Mas você não chora por qualquer coisa, então engula esse choro, sorria, e mostre ao Uchiha quem é o melhor por aqui.

Naruto suspirou, sorrindo ternamente para Gaara. Havia encontrado um grande amigo no ruivo, e agradecia por haverem pessoas como ele ao seu lado, pessoas boas, que o faziam sorrir. Enxugou o rosto com a manga do terno, aumentando seu sorriso.

- Obrigado, Gaara-chan. Muito obrigado!

-------------

_- Obrigado, Gaara-chan. Muito obrigado!_

O Uchiha mordeu os lábios, irritado. O loiro havia juntado um _grupinho de insatisfeitos_. Que explodam todos! Saiu a passos duros, voltando à sua sala, amaldiçoando a idéia de passear pelo andar.

-------------

Eram 19h e, finalmente, o dia havia chegado ao fim. Naruto estava em sua cadeira, terminando o último documento, com um sorriso brincando no rosto. Sentia-se tão bem fazendo aquilo que passou a vida inteira desejando fazer! Mesmo com alguns _empecilhos_, o dia havia sido bom, e não havia sentido falta da _hora do recreio._ Gaara havia lhe levado um pedaço de bolo, então não ficara com fome. Espreguiçou-se, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro. Não estava cansado, ah não, a semana havia apenas começado. Estava apenas sonolento, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho.

Ouviu o barulho da porta e abriu os olhos, vendo Gaara entrar e ir em sua direção. Levantou-se, indo de encontro ao ruivo, abraçando-o. Gaara levou um susto com a ação do loiro, não imaginando que ele faria aquilo. Apenas retribuiu o abraço, apoiando a testa no topo da cabeça do menor.

- Ne, Gaara-chan, obrigado por hoje!

- Você já me agradeceu Naru...

- Sabe Gaara... você é como se fosse o meu anjo aqui dentro. Você tá sempre tentando me proteger ou me animar!

- Naruto, não precisa agradecer, não por isso...

Gaara estava vermelho, completamente vermelho. Suspirou, aumentando a intensidade do abraço. Por Deus, como o loiro era perfeito! Em apenas uma semana, havia conquistado a simpatia de todos no prédio. Gaara não gostava muito das pessoas e era realmente difícil que ele simpatizasse com alguém, mas o loiro o havia conquistado completamente.

Do lado de fora, Sasuke, que passava pela porta para ir embora, deteve-se ao ouvir a conversa na sala do loiro, parando para ver o que acontecia ali dentro. Apertou com força a maleta em sua mão diante da visão que teve. Ah, o ruivo defunto e o loiro idiota brincando de papai e mamãe no meio da sala. Não suportava isso. Não suportava ver _ninguém_ em paz, não em sua presença. Bateu com força a porta da sala, fazendo-a fechar com um estrondo.

- Se querem acasalar que o façam em suas próprias casas, não em um lugar de gente _decente._

Sasuke saiu da sala a passos duros, entrando no elevador sem olhar para trás. O loiro realmente havia conquistado _toda_ sua antipatia.

Dentro da sala, Naruto havia se soltado do agarre do ruivo. Estava um pouco corado, mas via que seu semblante mudara completamente, mostrando-se agora triste.

- Naruto...

- Até amanhã, Gaara-chan!

Naruto saiu às pressas, deixando um Gaara confuso dentro da sala. O elevador não estava ali e, na pressa de ir embora, o loiro desceu as escadas correndo, com algumas lágrimas rolando em seu rosto. Droga, o Uchiha havia conseguido deixá-lo mal pela segunda vez no dia, como ele conseguia?! Chegou ao 17º andar, que estava bem escuro, e esperou o elevador ali mesmo, choramingando.

Por quê? Por que o Uchiha o fazia sentir-se assim tão facilmente? Com medo, triste, feliz... O moreno sempre conseguia mexer com o Uzumaki de alguma maneira. A porta do elevador se abriu e o loiro entrou cabisbaixo, vendo que dentro estavam Kiba e Neji, conversando alegremente. Naruto ficou no canto, calado, atraindo olhares dos outros dois, que resolveram não perguntar nada. Desceu no estacionamento e correu até seu carro, desejando chegar logo em casa.

-------------

Gaara estava em sua casa, tomando banho. Na sua mente, várias imagens do dia passavam e, pensando no loiro, sorriu bobo. Estava apaixonado, e admitia isso a si mesmo. Estava apaixonado pela criatura mais _perfeita_ de toda a face da terra. Terminou o banho, deitando-se para dormir. Mal podia esperar o amanhã chegar, ansiando sentir o cheiro do loiro, estar perto dele. Só esperava ser correspondido.

-------------

Sasuke chegou em casa, e estava irritado, cansado, nervoso, _irritado._ A maldita cena que havia presenciado não lhe saía da mente. Soltou um grunhido e jogou sua maleta de trabalho no chão, pensando se, realmente, havia feito a coisa certa ao demitir Kabuto. Ele era um merda, que não prestava para nada, mas ao menos não lhe enchia o saco e nem ficava agarrando outros homens em seu lugar de trabalho. Havia se enganado completamente acreditando na aparência dócil e gentil do Uzumaki. Ouviu uma música irritante vindo da sala, o que significava a pior das coisas: _Itachi._

- Ei, maninho, você chegou! - Itachi disse, desligando o aparelho de TV à sua frente.

- É, Itachi. Eu cheguei.

O mais velho dos Uchihas sorriu. Não um sorriso amistoso, mas um sorriso ladeado, irritante e prepotente. Voltou a se sentar, olhando para o irmão mais novo, visivelmente cansado.

- Então, Sasuke, você já caiu no encanto do loiro?

- De que merda você está falando, Itachi?

- Do loiro, seu novo contratado. Não sei o que você acha, mas o prédio _inteiro_ parece apaixonado por aquele garoto. Sério! É como se ele tivesse encantado a todos eles.

- Não sei como. Para mim, ele não passa de um idiota, infantil, que mal presta para os próprios serviços e ainda fica de agarre com os outros.

- Ah... Entendi. Ele não tem medo de você, não é?

- Por enquanto, Itachi. Eu ainda vou dar àquele pirralho motivos para ter medo de mim.

- É melhor fazer isso logo, ou ele age primeiro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Itachi olhou o relógio na parede, dando de ombros e se levantando.

- Ele é legal com os amigos, dá em cima do _seu_ secretário e te enfrenta. Use um pouco a cabeça, irmãozinho. Tenho que ir agora!

Sasuke fitou o irmão até este sumir de sua vista. Do que ele estava falando? Sentou-se na poltrona, antes ocupada pelo irmão, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, e olhou para a TV, refletindo. É claro, como não havia pensado nisso? O loiro queria roubar seu lugar na empresa! Deveria ter percebido isso antes. Ah, mas o loiro não conseguiria, ou então não se chamava Uchiha Sasuke. E a partir do dia seguinte, ele iria provar um pouco do _Terror Uchiha._

-------------

Mais um dia de trabalho, cheio de arquivos para analisar e corrigir. Naruto espreguiçou-se, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador. Nos últimos dois dias, a quantidade de coisas que lhe aparecia para fazer era imensa, ele não tinha mais tempo de descer e conversar com os outros, mal tinha tempo para conversar com Gaara. Deitou a cabeça em sua mesa, fechando os olhos por um tempo, pois já eram 15h e ainda não tinha arranjado tempo para dar uma pausa.

- Não sabia que era hora do descanso, _Uzumaki_. - Sasuke dizia o nome do garoto com certo nojo na voz.

- Ah, Sasuke-sama, eu...

- É _Uchiha-sama_ para você, garoto. Entendido?

- Eu... Perdão, Uchiha-sama, só estava descansando os olhos. Eu ainda não saí para almoçar e...

- Oh, perdão. - O tom do Uchiha carregou-se de ironia. - Já não lhe dou tempo o suficiente para descansar? Pare de ser preguiçoso e volte ao trabalho, e se não estiver satisfeito, pode ir embora. Ninguém te obriga a ficar aqui.

O Uzumaki abaixou a cabeça, sem dizer mais nada, evitando ter que ouvir mais da ladainha do Uchiha. Não entendia como aquele lugar poderia ter sido votado como o _melhor lugar para trabalhar_. Provavelmente haviam feito essa pesquisa antes de Sasuke nascer. O homem era a maldade em pessoa! Levantou a cabeça, voltando a mexer nos arquivos que deveria corrigir.

Sasuke saiu da sala parando no balcão do ruivo, vendo que este estava concentrado na tela do computador, sem nem ao menos piscar. Sorriu de lado.

- O que tanto faz aí, Gaara? Seu trabalho é só atender telefonemas, não precisa fingir que sabe fazer algo.

Vitória. O ruivo havia levantado o olhar, com uma expressão doída. Claro, Gaara sabia que era um ninguém, nem havia feito faculdade, mas o Uchiha parecia ter o _dever_ de humilhar todos ali dentro. Sasuke mantinha o sorriso vitorioso na cara. Culpa do ruivo idiota, por cair nos encantos do loiro e querer fingir ser alguém. Ele iria acabar com todos os amiguinhos revoltados do menor e o faria sofrer. Seria uma pequena _vingança._

E como se não bastasse ter importunado Gaara, foi até a sala de Neji, que apenas rodava uma caneta entre os dedos. Entrou sem ao menos bater, fazendo o outro se assustar.

- Ah, Hyuuga. Não sabia que lhe pagava para você ficar sentado sem fazer nada.

- Uchiha-sama. Estou apenas esperando os outros papéis chegarem.

- Ah, sim, eu sei. Poderia ir adiantando outros trabalhos, já que não tem nada melhor pra fazer. Ah, já sei! Porque não vai lá brincar com o Uzumaki? Só não esqueça de levar o babador.

- Eu não faço idéia do que...

- Sim, você faz! Você e todos seus amiguinhos idiotas que ficam dando trela ao Uzumaki. Isso é uma empresa, não uma escola, o que significa que você tem que trabalhar, e não fazer amigos. Faça apenas o que deve fazer, pois existem vários outros lá fora que podem fazer no seu lugar.

- Sim, Uchiha-sama...

Dois. Ah, já poderia considerar aquele um dia bom. Um a um, acabaria com todo o círculo social do Uzumaki. O loiro havia escolhido o homem errado para tentar trapacear.

-------------

Finalmente, outro dia cansativo chegava ao fim. Sasuke arrumava suas coisas, se preparando para ir embora. O andar estava vazio, e provavelmente já não havia nenhum _verme_ no prédio. Saiu calmamente, descendo até o estacionamento e, chegando lá, ouviu de longe uma voz conhecida. _Infernos, não._ Foi sorrateiramente até o final do corredor, parando ali para ouvir a conversa.

- Ne, ne, eu estou cansaaaado! - o loiro dizia sorrindo, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Gaara, que o abraçava por trás.

- Não é só você não, chibi. - Temari suspirou, sentada no banco.

- Mas né, alguém mais percebeu que hoje o Uchiha estava com a macaca? - Kiba perguntou, sentado na garupa de sua moto.

- E quando é que ele não está? - O Uzumaki disse, fazendo todos os presentes gargalharem.

- É, você tá certo! Mas hoje ele parecia... sei lá, bem mais irritado.

- Tem razão, ele começou a andar por todos os andares, com o mesmo papinho de "_Existem pessoas lá fora que podem fazer o que você faz_" -Neji completou, imitando a cara de nojo do Uchiha, arrancando novas gargalhadas do grupo.

- Ele disse a mesma coisa na minha sala. E algo mais sobre brincar de família feliz com o Naruto.

- Foi exatamente o que ele me disse, Lee. Eu acho que ele tá ficando maluco.

- Ou é tão chato que tem que irritar todos.

- Ou está a tanto tempo sem transar que já está louquinho! - Naruto completou, fazendo todos rirem escandalosamente.

- Ou estou apenas de saco cheio de vocês.

A risada parou no mesmo momento, e todos olharam na direção da voz, vendo um Uchiha completamente irritado. Seus olhos estavam estritamente fechados, e ele mordia os lábios com força. Todos abaixaram a cabeça, pensando no pior. Oh droga, agora realmente perderiam a cabeça.

- E eu realmente **estou** de saco cheio de todos vocês! São uns inúteis, uns merdas, que não fazem nada, NADA de bom. São completamente normais e, só porque trabalham na empresa que carrega o MEU nome, estão se achando os _bichinhos da goiaba._ Pois saibam vocês, **imbecis,** que essa droga de empresa só vai pra frente graças aos MEUS esforços em TENTAR transformá-los em alguém. E em momento algum os dei permissão para falarem de mim pelos cantos. E saiba, _Uzumaki_, que você é o pior de todos. Não passa de um merda, sozinho na vida, que fica fazendo carinha de idiota e se passando por um imbecil para atrair a atenção da platéia. Só que você escolheu o show errado para se apresentar. - O Uchiha falava sem parar, cuspindo cada palavra na cara dos empregados. - Mas fiquem felizes, bando de idiotas, pois não vou despedir nenhum de vocês, ah, não. É um saco ficar procurando pessoas, e eu tenho mais o que fazer, muito mais. Vocês não precisam se preocupar. Mas você, loirinho, você que se prepare. Se você me achava _ruim_, um _chato_, pode ir abrindo o dicionário para procurar novas palavrinhas, pois fique certo de que as coisas vão piorar para você. - Sasuke suspirou em fim, virou-se de costas e andou até seu carro. - Até amanhã e espero, do _fundo do meu coração_, que todos vocês morram antes de pisarem aqui.

* * *

Pois é amigos, fim de mais um novo capítulo 8D. Fiz um levantamento das coisas que ainda estão para acontecer e, pelo jeito, a fic vai alcançar os 15 capítulos. Isso se eu não englobar um ou outro. Mas de qualquer maneira, cara, eu adorei escrever esse último parágrafo do Sasuke, sério mesmo. Mal podia esperar a hora do grande Uchiha mostrar seu poder superior verbal, re *-*

E ah, agradecendo o trabalho da beta do último capítulo, obrigada por nos livrar dos erros de português! *-*

Tudo bem, tudo bem u_u

Como vocês puderam perceber, eu ando meio rápido com a fic. E ah, nesse capítulo, vou parar de dar nome aos capítulos. Eu sou péssima com nome e já tenho um pra pensar, então deixe os capítulos sem nome. u_u Mas ah, a fic ta indo bem, ao menos do meu ponto de vista, to conseguindo passar pro papel certinho o que eu planejava. *-*

E lembrando que esse é o último capitulo para ser votado o nome, a partir do próximo capitulo já planejo postar a fic com o nome escolhido!

Aí vão as sugestões:

1- A empresa do Horror, idéia de _Mitsuu._

2- Brinquedinho do Chege, idéia de _Ab Winchester_.

3- Enchanting The Devil, idéia de _Doris Black._

**ReviewReply:**

Como todos sabem, eu respondo as reviews no e-mail mesmo. Só reservei um espaço aqui pra quem não tem conta no ff. n_n

Gb!

Lado carente do Sasuke, aawn, me pega total ç-ç

A postura do Sasuke de oieusoufoda é exatamente pra esconder a carência. q

É, Sasuke, logo vai ser outra coisa, digo, pessoa nos seus braços, muaha 8D

Obrigada por acompanhar n_n

-------------------

Obrigada, do fundo do coração, a quem leu e deixou review, ou só adicionou os favoritos. *-* Isso realmente me dá mais vontade de escrever pra vocês. *-*

Até a próxima o/

See ya 〜 _Mein Sonnenschein - O6.O4.2O1O_


	6. 5〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

** Betada e revisada por: Lari_the killer (é mamãe, sou eu. u.u)**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Naruto olhava para o céu. O dia estava frio, era domingo, o que significava que não sairia para trabalhar. Deveria estar animado, mas era impossível. O acontecido da última sexta não lhe saía da cabeça. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão fria e egoísta como o Uchiha? Deixou uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto, balançando a cabeça. Oras, estava livre, e estava realizando seu sonho, e não existia _Uchiha_ que o pudesse fazer abaixar a cabeça. Ouviu o celular tocando no criado-mudo. Pegou-o, limpando as lágrimas. _Gaara..._ Talvez isso animasse seu dia.

- Alô?

- _Er... Naruto, você tem algo pra fazer hoje à noite?_

_ - _Não, não tenho... Por quê?

- _É que eu tenho dois ingressos pro parque de diversões daqui... você quer ir comigo?_

_ - _Eu... claro, Gaara-chan!

- _Ok... então, estarei te esperando na praça central às 19h. Certo?_

_ - _Certo!

O loiro fechou o aparelho com o ânimo renovado. É, sairia com Gaara, arejaria a cabeça, e quem sabe, esqueceria de todo o ocorrido.

-------------

Gaara estava sentado em um banco qualquer de uma praça vazia. Era época das Cerejeiras, o que tornava o ambiente ainda mais belo. Um vento frio soprava, frio o bastante para o ruivo estar coberto de agasalhos da cabeça aos pés. Claro, normalmente, um louco estaria sentado esperando no frio. Mas que culpa tinha ele de ter amanhecido frio? Era um de seus poucos domingos livres da família, então o aproveitou para chamar o loiro para sair. E não era uma simples nevada que iria atrapalhar seus planos. Talvez, até servisse para esquentar mais o clima entre ambos.

Viu de longe uma... coisa... se aproximando. Uma coisa fofa, enrolada em um casaco laranja cheguei-arrasando. Deu uma risada baixa, balançando a cabeça.

- Gaara-chan, você chegou cedo! – o menor disse, aproximando-se do ruivo.

Este nada respondeu. Apenas se levantou do banco e abraçou o loiro, que ficou sem reação por um tempo. Sentiu o coração acelerar quando os braços do loiro o envolveram, ficando um bom tempo no abraço.

- Ne, Gaara-chan, eu estou feliz em vê-lo hoje!

- Eu também estou feliz em estar com você, Naru...

O loiro sorriu abertamente, segurando o ruivo pelas mãos.

- Então, vamos? Não quero perder nenhum brinquedo!

Gaara apertou **a mão do loiro sobre a sua** sentindo o coração bater em um ritmo descompassado, coisa que só o loiro conseguia fazer. Aproveitaram a paisagem branca da noite e foram andando devagar, lado a lado. Naruto com seu sorriso permanente e aconchegante e Gaara um pouco corado. Talvez pelo frio, talvez pelo _calor_ das mãos enroladas às suas. Viu de longe a entrada do parque, vendo também como o brilho nos olhos do menor aumentou. Sentiu o agarre de sua mão sumir, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro corria em direção à bilheteria. Foi logo atrás, correndo também, para não se perder do loiro. Entraram juntos no parque e Gaara não pode deixar de notar o brilho diferente nos olhos do louro.

- É a primeira vez que vem a um parque de diversões?

- Ah... sim... tá muito na cara? - o loiro sorriu desconcertado.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça positivamente, dando uma risada, o que arrancou uma bufada do loiro. Sorriu mais ainda, pegando novamente o Uzumaki pela mão.

- Vamos, se não você vai acabar perdendo algum brinquedo.

Naruto voltou a sorrir, sendo guiado pelas mãos de Gaara. O ruivo era a primeira pessoa que o fazia sentir-se especial. Corou um pouco com o pensamento. Realmente, estar ao lado de Gaara fazia bem ao seu coração. Não sabia o nome do sentimento, por nunca ter sentido nada igual antes. Mas sabia que era especial e que o fazia bem, e isso era o bastante para querer passar o resto da vida ao lado de Gaara.

- Ahh, o casalzinho do 19º andar andando juntinho no frio! - A voz de Kiba soou divertida por trás do _casal_.

- Kiba!

Gaara ficou completamente rubro, o que arrancou uma risada do loiro e do moreno. Sai apareceu atrás deles, acompanhado de Hinata.

- Parece que o grupo dos _Uchiha-haters_ está todo reunido!

- Cuidado hein, ele pode aparecer atrás da gente e dizer que somos imbecis!

Todos riram dessa vez, menos Naruto, que fechou o rosto. Gaara percebeu isso, olhando preocupado para o menor, aumentando o aperto em sua mão.

_-_ Eu acho que o poder sobe à cabeça do Uchiha. Não acho que ele tenha o direito de nos humilhar só por ser o dono da empresa. - Os colegas assentiram. O Uzumaki sorriu fraco.

- Ei, viemos aqui para nos divertir, então vamos parar de falar disso.

- Ah, claro. Mas nós já estamos indo embora, podem ficar com toda a _diversão_. - Kiba disse com um sorriso, dando um tapa no ombro de Gaara. - E usem camisinha.

Gaara ficou novamente corado, dessa vez, sendo acompanhado pelo loiro. Kiba se afastava rindo, enquanto Hinata balançava a cabeça em desaprovação e Sai apenas sorria. Olhou novamente para o loiro ao seu lado, que ainda estava quieto.

- Mas então... onde você quer ir primeiro?

- Ah... - Naruto saiu de seu transe, dando um sorriso pequeno para o maior. - Vamos na roda gigante..

Nada disseram, foram até a fila do brinquedo lado a lado. Naruto permanecia com a cabeça baixa, e Gaara preocupado. Droga, porque Kiba tinha que abrir a boca e dizer coisas inoportunas? A fila não demorou muito e logo era a vez de ambos entrarem no brinquedo. Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Gaara, grudando em seu braço quando o brinquedo começou a se mover.

- Sabe Gaara... eu me sinto bem.

- Como...?

- Estando perto de você, eu me sinto bem. É diferente do Kiba, da Hinata-chan, dos outros. Você me faz melhor.

O silêncio tomou conta da cabine. Gaara estava sem palavras, enquanto o loiro apenas sorria e encarava o céu noturno do inverno. Ficaram até o fim do passeio apenas fazendo companhia um ao outro, pois após a _declaração_ do Uzumaki, não precisavam de mais nada. Só que, infelizmente, nada durara para sempre, e já eram 23h. Naruto novamente segurou as mãos de Gaara, e foram caminhando até a casa do loiro. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser trocada, estavam bem tendo apenas um ao outro.

Um pouco atrás, um homem de cabelos negros estava sentado em um banco da praça. Um horário nada comum para encontrar gente ali, talvez por isso o moreno estava lá. Viu quando o casal pouco comum passou pelo meio da praça, de mãos dadas. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seu rosto. O homem então tirou o aparelho celular do bolso, tirando uma foto dos outros a sua frente. Esperou-os sumirem pela escuridão e levantou, indo embora. Realmente, um bom material para confirmar sua teoria.

〜

Já eram 23h38. Naruto estava na porta de seu apartamento, com Gaara a sua frente. Não sabia bem o que dizer, já estavam ali há quase 10 minutos e nem sequer se moviam. E finalmente, o ruivo quebrou o silêncio.

- É... eu tenho que ir...

- Tudo bem, Gaara-chan, a gente se vê amanhã!

Virou de costas, abrindo a porta, não que fosse do tipo mal-educado, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de como cumprimentar o ruivo.

- Naruto?

Voltou a ficar de frente a Gaara, esperando-o dizer alguma coisa. Só que Gaara não disse, e sim fez. Em um movimento rápido porém delicado, o ruivo pôs ambas as mãos no rosto do loiro, selando os lábios em um contato leve. Naruto ficou sem saber o que fazer por alguns segundos, até sentir os lábios mornos do ruivo moverem-se sobre os seus. Pensou então no rosto do Uchiha vermelho de raiva, sabe-se lá o porque, e então empurrou o maior, entrando rapidamente em seu apartamento e trancando a porta. Gaara ficou estático, vendo a porta quase encostada em sua cara. Havia feito algo errado?

- _Eu... boa noite, Gaara-chan!_

Não. Provavelmente não havia feito nada errado, o loiro só estava envergonhado. Sorriu, levando um dedo aos lábios. O beijo do menor era tão... doce. Deu de ombros, indo em direção ao elevador. Realmente, cada segundo daquele passeio havia valido a pena.

〜

Meia noite. Sasuke saía do banho apenas com uma bermuda. Sentou-se em sua cama, olhando a tela do celular. _Uma nova mensagem._ Abriu o aparelho, vendo o conteúdo da mensagem. Uma foto, duas pessoas de mãos dadas à noite. Um ruivo e um... loiro. Apertou com força o aparelho em suas mãos, o jogando com força na parede.

- Maldito seja, Itachi. Eu quero que você morra! - Sasuke gritou, liberando todo o ódio que a imagem anterior o trouxera.

Do lado de fora da casa, o mais velho dos Uchihas tinha seu sorriso vitorioso pregado ao rosto. _Missão completa._

-------------

4h da manhã, segunda feira. Em três casas diferentes, a situação era a mesma. Um loiro, um ruivo e um moreno. Cada um deitado em sua cama, cada um com seu pensamento sobre o que estava por vir. Ambos sem a mínima vontade de encarar o dia. Só que a vida não era uma brincadeira, o que fez com que cada um desses três homens levantasse da cama e começasse seu ritual matinal diário.

O moreno saiu às 5h, para que pegasse o trânsito mais leve e chegasse à sua empresa antes dos seus _vermes._

O ruivo saiu às 5h15, para poder arrumar tudo para o resto dos funcionários.

O loiro saiu às 5h30, com medo de atrasar-se 8 minutos e ter o fígado comido pelo chefe.

Sasuke chegou primeiro ao local, indo rapidamente à sua sala e trancando-se lá. Gaara foi até seu balcão, ligou todas as luzes do prédio e ficou a esperar _certo _funcionário. O loiro chegou 10 minutos depois, passando reto pelo ruivo. Não era a melhor hora, nem o melhor local para terem qualquer tipo de conversa.

O dia poderia ter passado como qualquer um, se não fosse pela _promessa_ do Uchiha de infernizar o loiro, que afinal, estava sendo bem cumprida. A cada meia hora, Sasuke aparecia em sua sala, ficava olhando para o loiro e saía. Uma vez ou outra o mandava começar a corrigir o documento de novo, ou derramava café _sem querer_ em alguma pasta grande e recém-digitada. O loiro por sua vez, estava extremamente chateado. Já não bastava não conseguir encarar o ruivo, a _peste-Uchiha_ realmente estava o deixando louco. Alguns minutos antes do almoço desligou a tela do computador e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. O chefe havia passado há 14 minutos, não tinha perigo algum, foi o que _pensou_ o loiro.

- Está sendo pago para dormir, Uzumaki?

Naruto levantou a cabeça, encarando o maior já sem ânimo algum.

- Perdão, senhor.

- _Perdão?_ Você tem coragem de dizer isso? Você é um merdinha. Não faz nada direito e ainda se acha no direito de dormir, descansar e _passar por cima da minha autoridade._

- Já acabou com a sessão Eu-sou-o-Deus-do-mundo-e-vim-te-humilhar ?

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para a falta de respeito do loiro, mordendo com força o lábio inferior.

- Você não tem medo, moleque?

- Medo de que? De você me matar por eu descansar um pouco? - o menor olhou desafiador, o que fez o sangue do Uchiha ferver.

- Abaixe o topete, criança. Não ache que só por eu ter te mantido empregado você tem AUTORIDADE suficiente para levantar a voz para mim. Reduza-se ao ser insignificante que você é e faça apenas o que lhe é mandado.

Sasuke virou de costas, saindo da sala e batendo a porta com força. Raios, aquele garoto realmente tinha o poder de enfurecê-lo. Mordeu com mais força o lábio, sentindo o gosto férreo do sangue. Poderia até parecer _masoquismo_, mas o loiro realmente estava fazendo os dias naquele buraco valerem à pena. Talvez Sasuke sentisse falta de alguém que batesse de frente com ele.

-------------

Hora do almoço. Para a maioria dos funcionários, o horário de descontrair. Para Gaara, o momento de tirar a limpo _alguns ocorridos._ Antes que qualquer um fosse o procurar, foi até a sala do loiro, encontrando o mesmo sentado em sua cadeira com olhos fechados. Sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mal pelo cansaço do loiro. O Uchiha estava realmente furioso e estava descontando toda sua raiva no menor. Se sentiria bem por não ser alvo se o atingido não fosse Naruto. Talvez por isso estivesse se sentindo culpado. Sentou na ponta da mesa, vendo o outro abrir os olhos lentamente, sorrindo para ele.

- Ei...

- Gaara-chan...

Torceu os lábios. É, estava na hora de se decidir. Não que Naruto tivesse medo, apenas... receio... de estar se precipitando. _Mas quem não arrisca não petisca, não é? _E com esse pensamento em mente, o loiro levantou de sua cadeira, abraçando o ruivo. Gaara soltou um suspiro aliviado, bem, ao menos não havia sido rejeitado. Devolveu o abraço, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do menor.

- Desculpe por ontem.

- Não, eu que deveria me desculpar... por agir daquele jeito... - Naruto sorriu sem jeito.

- Bem... então... eu acho que tá tudo bem...

Naruto sorriu, não precisava responder aquilo. E se tinha alguma maneira de descobrir o que realmente sentia por Gaara, era explorando todos os lados de sua relação. Levantou um pouco o rosto, o suficiente para ver os lábios do ruivo. E sem pensar em muita coisa, aproximou-se, beijando suavemente o maior, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria.

〜

Às vezes, Sasuke odiava seu cargo. O odiava por ter que ser um bisbilhoteiro, por ter que ficar cuidando da vida dos vermes daquele ninho. Mas nesse momento, odiava ainda mais a sua condição. Não que se importasse com o que faziam, mas... se irritava com cada mínima ação. E _aquilo_ havia sido a gota d'água para sua _alegria._ Não que a imagem que Itachi havia o mandado na noite anterior não o tivesse deixado alerta que isso provavelmente iria acontecer. Mas diabos, quem aquele secretário maldito era pra ir ver o namoradinho em horário de serviço? Ótima oportunidade para tirar o ruivo do seu _caminho_. Não que Sasuke entendesse porque pensava daquela maneira, mas sabia que o ruivo estava no seu caminho. Primeiro, o eliminaria. Depois, iria descobrir o que ele estava impedindo. Limpou a garganta, fazendo com que o _casal_ se soltasse, olhando assustados para a porta.

- Eu já não havia dito que _se forem acasalar _que o façam do lado de fora?

- É... Perdão, Uchiha-sama, é... minha culpa e... ele não tem nada a ver ...

- Calado, Uzumaki. Pare de tentar proteger o seu namoradinho. Eu já tinha os avisado antes, e por Deus, quantos neurônios em funcionamento você tem? Por acaso é algum tipo de masoquista, que adora ser humilhado? É o que parece, porque você SÓ FAZ COISAS ERRADAS! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É, HEIM? FICA AÍ, AGINDO COMO UMA CRIANCINHA IDIOTA, SENDO AMIGUINHO DE TOOODOS, ACHA QUE EU SOU CEGO? ACHA QUE EU ACREDITO NESSA SUA CARINHA DE IDIOTA? ACHA QUE EU VOU CAIR NA SUA, HEIM, UZUMAKI?

- Uchiha, já chega. - Gaara disse irritado, apertando o loiro no abraço.

- NÃO, NÃO CHEGA. PARECE QUE EU VOU TER QUE SOCAR A CABEÇA DESSE IMBECIL NA PAREDE ATÉ QUE ELE ENTENDA O QUE SÃO REGRAS. VOCÊ SABE O QUE SÃO REGRAS, UZUMAKI?

- Eu.. eu sei... - Naruto respondeu de cabeça baixa, já com várias lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- ENTÃO APRENDA A RESPEITÁ-LAS! DROGA, É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? SE FORA DAQUI VOCÊ É PROSTITUTA OU O DIABO NÃO ME INTERESSA. AQUI DENTRO, _FINJA_ SER ALGUÉM DECENTE.

- Eu... Não vai se repetir, se...

- NÃO VAI MESMO! - O Uchiha respirou fundo, tomando todo o ar que tinha sido expulso dos pulmões. - Sabaku, você, na minha sala, agora. Uzumaki sente a droga da bunda nessa cadeira e faça o que lhe é mandado. Não quero ouvir um piu seu mais pelo resto do dia.

Sasuke saiu da sala, batendo com força a porta pela segunda vez ao dia. Naruto olhou para Gaara, que apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala, seguindo o Uchiha.

-------------

- Eu quero você fora daqui, hoje.

- Uchiha-sama, eu...

- E mais nada.

Gaara abaixou a cabeça. Ótimo, era _tudo _o que ele precisava no momento, perder o emprego. Culpou a si mesmo, por tudo o que aconteceu. Droga, a esse momento, o loiro deveria estar se matando de tanto chorar. Não conseguia e nem podia culpar o loiro pelo ocorrido, afinal, tudo era sua culpa, por ter ido o procurar sabendo do humor do Uchiha no momento. Só não achou que perderia o emprego por beijar o garoto no horário do almoço. Olhou dentro dos olhos do Uchiha, vendo como havia ódio direcionado a si. Estaria Sasuke com... ciúmes? Não, provavelmente não. Talvez só estivesse procurando motivos para demitir cada um deles. Ainda bem que fora ele, e não o loiro a perder o emprego. Logo, logo arranjaria algo para fazer, e tudo estaria bem. Só esperava que o loiro não fizesse nada em relação a isso.

- Pode sair.

Saiu da sala, indo em direção à sua mesa. Ouviu o leve choro do Uzumaki quando passou pela porta do mesmo. Sentia uma vontade enorme de entrar ali, abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, Mas não podia. isso só pioraria a situação. Sentou-se em sua mesa, vendo quais seriam suas últimas tarefas ali dentro. É... o _chefe_ realmente faria um inferno com a vida de todos. Só que agora Naruto não tinha ninguém perto o suficiente para protegê-lo.

-------------

- Sabe, irmãozinho, você é um bosta e todos te odeiam. - Itachi disse preocupado, dando um gole em seu café.

- Ó, quanta tristeza. Eu os entrego toda minha paixão e é assim que me retribuem? - Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, completando em um tom completamente irônico. - Acho que meu coração não suporta isso.

- Você é realmente um bosta.

Itachi olhava para seu irmão, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Não que se preocupasse com alguém, mas... o mais novo parecia insano. E tinha certeza que nem ele sabia o motivo de tal insanidade. Deu uma risada. Sasuke estava se deixando levar e nem ao menos tinha o percebido.

- Só não seja tão mal com a Hinata.

- Como se eu fosse me preocupar com a garota que você quer comer.

- Hn, quão rude, Sasuke. Realmente, ciúme faz mal.

- Cale a boca você também. Eu não tenho do que ter ciúme, então não vá falando as coisas como se soubesse de tudo.

- Certo, certo...

Itachi deu outra risada, recebendo um olhar de total ódio de seu irmão. Ah, como era divertido ver Sasuke caindo na _doce_ armadilha que o destino havia o preparado.

* * *

Pois é, amigs, mais um capítulo da minha amada história -q

Eu até pediria perdão pelo atraso se não tivesse avisado que iria atrasar. Mas pra compensar, vou tentar publicar o próximo nessa mesma semana, assim as coisas voltam ao andamento normal.

Eu ia colocar esse capítulo na quarta, mas como o terceiro ano não é _nem um pouco_ difícil - ironia - meus professores de química e física resolveram mandar na terça feira um tarefão de 23 folhas para hoje, sexta feira. e_e

E como eu preciso ir bem, tive que passar esses dias ralando. Claro, tirei a noite de ontem e a tarde de hoje para terminar esse capítulo, e como tem um final de semana vindo, vou poder trabalhar tranqüila no próximo *-*

Reviews {para aqueles que não tem conta no FF }

G b!

As cenas GaaNaru são realmente uma graça. Embora eu me sinta Uchihamente enciumada escrevendo, eu acho fofas. *-*

Obrigada por acompanhar, e desculpe a demora ˆˆ

Nick Blink:

He, que bom que você leu *-*

Naruto com certeza vai dar um jeito nele, é só esperar. *-*

Obrigada por ler, e, aí está o próximo cap. *-*

Bjs :*

Bru-chan:

Não se preocupe, Sasuke vai fazer coisas com o Naru-uke-delícia, e não vão ser ruins ;9

Ele vai ter, talvez, quem sabe.... beijos :*

Acho que todos já perceberam, mas o nome _Enchanting the Devil_ ganhou /o/

Por review não teve nenhum voto, mas chegaram impressionantes 9 mensagens votando nesse título (uma em particular que me deu medo D: ). Então, isso o tornou o escolhido. Obrigada, _Doris Black, _pela idéia de título e parabéns o/

E YAY, a fic completou um mês com 5 capítulos o/

De resto, é só. Obrigada por acompanharem. n_n

_Mein Sonnenschein - 23.O4.2O1O_


	7. 6〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

** Betada e revisada por: Sabrininha-chan**

**Capítulo VI**

- O que,_ demitido_?! - Naruto levantou de sua mesa, assustado.

- Shiu, fala baixo! - Temari disse, colocando o dedo nos lábios do loiro. - É isso mesmo, eu passei agora pela sala do Sasuke e ouvi-o dizer isso ao Gaara. Céus, o que ele fez dessa vez?

- É... é tudo culpa minha!

Naruto foi andando até a porta da sala, quando teve o braço segurado pela mais velha.

- Me solta, Temari! Eu vou lá falar com ele.

- Naruto, calma! Ele está irritado agora, o máximo que vai conseguir é uma demissão também. Espera a poeira abaixar um pouco...

Voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, abaixando o rosto, e logo as lágrimas voltaram a cair pesadamente, fazendo o loiro soluçar. Temari não podia fazer nada, afinal, não tinha idéia do que dizer, já que não sabia o motivo. Suspirou pesadamente, abraçando o menor, que estava desesperado.

- Shiu... vai tudo ficar bem, eu prometo...

O silêncio teria tomado conta do lugar, se não fosse o barulho suave do pranto do loiro. Droga, por que tudo tinha que dar errado em sua vida? Provavelmente, Gaara o odiava agora.

O Sol já não era visto há muito tempo. O prédio da empresa Uchiha funcionava pela metade, pois o horário dos funcionários já havia acabado. Sasuke rodava em sua cadeira enquanto remexia uma pilha de currículos, porque com a expulsão do ruivo, precisaria de uma nova secretária. Do sexo feminino, de preferência, _já que o Uzumaki era gay._ Balançou a cabeça pela milésima vez. Droga, quantas vezes naquele maldito dia teria que tomar ações por causa do loiro? Culpa dele por ficar se agarrando com secretários. Sasuke só queria manter um certo nível de decência na sua empresa.

- Ou talvez esteja com ciúmes.

O mais novo dos Uchihas arregalou _levemente_ os olhos, assustando-se com a voz atrás de si. Nada exagerado, uma vez que Uchihas _nunca mostram_ quando estão assustados.

- O que diabos você ainda faz aqui, Itachi?

- Só vim ver como você estava... uau, você jogou todos os currículos de homens no lixo. Achei que não gostasse de secretárias nojentas.

- E realmente não gosto, mas prefiro uma dessas calada do que qualquer um para o loiro ficar se esfregando.

- É, como eu disse... ciúmes.

- NÃO. Ciúmes, não. Apenas prevenção. Não quero que cenas desagradáveis como as de hoje se repitam.

- Irmãozinho... pare de se enganar.

- Itachi, vá se danar. E fora da minha sala, de preferência.

Gaara passava em frente à sala do Uchiha, ouvindo a voz mais grossa de Itachi ali dentro. Largou a caixa que estava em suas mãos, colando-se a porta para ouvir o que estavam a dizer.

_ - Só vim ver como você estava... uau, você jogou todos os currículos de homens no lixo. Achei que não gostasse de secretárias nojentas._

_ - E realmente não gosto, mas prefiro uma dessas calada do que qualquer um para o loiro ficar se esfregando._

_ - É, como eu disse... ciúmes._

Tirou o ouvido da porta, e um sorriso fraco nasceu em seu rosto. _Então era isso..._ Pegou a caixa do chão e voltou a andar, dando lugar a um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Pobre Uchiha, se achava que por tirá-lo da empresa teria o caminho livre para o loiro. Isso não permitiria, Naruto era seu e de mais ninguém, e um babaca como Sasuke jamais conseguiria conquistar o loiro.

Já em seu carro, colocou a caixa no porta-malas e ligou o motor. Faria uma visita ao loiro, pois não o via desde a hora do almoço.

Já passava das 22h, e nada de Gaara ligar ou aparecer. Naruto ainda não havia conseguido dormir, pensando em como estaria o ruivo. Provavelmente não o veria por um bom tempo, pois ele deveria estar magoado, e com razão, já que por culpa do loiro ele perdera o emprego. Suspirou, agarrando-se com mais força ao travesseiro. Iria resolver aquilo com o Uchiha, ah, se iria, porque de idiota Naruto só tinha a cara, e ele faria _Sasuke-sama_ ver isso.

A campainha soou tirando o loiro de seus devaneios, e em um pulo foi até a porta, abrindo-a sem ao menos ver quem era. Ao ver a cabeça ruiva conhecida, Naruto abraçou com força o homem à sua frente.

- Gaara! Que bom que você veio!

- Naruto, eu...

O clima ficou pesado no lugar. _É agora._ Tinha certeza que Gaara diria que o odeia, que nunca mais quer o ver, que vai tirá-lo de sua vida, e já até tinha preparado um discurso de perdão, mesmo sendo perda de tempo. Fechou os olhos com força, sem ter coragem o suficiente para encarar o ruivo. Iria dizer a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, mas foi interrompido quanto os braços do maior envolveram sua cintura e os lábios mornos do outro pressionaram os seus. O coração falhara uma batida, _o que deveria ser um bom sinal_, e sem esperar muito, beijou o ruivo de volta, deixando-se envolver. Sentiu a língua do outro pedindo passagem, que foi instantaneamente cedida. Não era experiente em beijos, afinal, era a primeira vez que _beijava_ alguém, por isso deixou então o maior conduzi-lo, sentindo como a língua do outro era macia e acariciava a própria. Imitava os movimentos do ruivo, e logo já sentia como ambas as línguas dançavam em sua boca. O coração falhara mais uma vez e, bem no fundo, sentiu como se tivesse fazendo algo errado. Separou-se de Gaara, com o rosto vermelho, abaixando a cabeça. Será que era normal sentir isso no primeiro beijo?

- Você...

- Desculpe, faltou ar.

Foi a primeira desculpa que veio à mente do loiro. Gaara soltou uma risada, o abraçando com mais força. Como aquele garoto podia ser cada vez mais perfeito? Suspirou, olhando o relógio. Soltou um pouco o agarre ao menor, o olhando sério.

- Naru, não ache que a culpa foi sua.

- Mas foi, Gaara...

- Não, não foi. Aquele Uchiha é doido e nunca gostou de mim, então, por favor, não faça nada sem pensar antes.

- Eu... prometo.

Gaara sorriu, dando um selinho no menor.

- Boa Noite.

O loiro levantou a mão, despedindo-se do maior. Tinha que ir dormir, já era tarde, e tinha o que fazer no outro dia. Bem, prometera a Gaara que não agiria sem pensar, e não o faria. Já havia pensado em tudo o que diria para o Uchiha prepotente.

Já havia se passado dois dias desde a demissão de Gaara, e havia entrado uma garota extremamente irritante em seu lugar. Chamava-se Meiko, possuía cabelos negros e longos, com uma mexa rosada do lado direito, olhos igualmente negros, e a pele pálida. _Sasukemente_ insuportável demais para Naruto. Estava óbvio que a garota queria ir para a cama com o Uchiha! Ela infernizava a vida do Uzumaki tanto quanto o Uchiha apenas para ouvir um _parabéns_ no final do dia, e era mais óbvio ainda que o Uchiha estava totalmente satisfeito com a personalidade da garota. Mas o loiro? Sempre fora calmo, mas dessa vez, estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Surraria a cara pálida daquele Uchiha até ele se ajoelhar e pedir perdão por ser um babaca.

Riu sozinho. É, realmente estava ficando insano com tudo o que estava ocorrendo, tinha certeza que já estaria internado se não tivesse Gaara. Desde que ele fora expulso dali, Naruto passou a dormir em sua casa. Foram só duas vezes, mas o suficiente para Gaara fazer proposições indecentes sobre o que fazer a noite, e para Naruto ser irritado pelos amigos que viram uma marca roxa em seu pescoço. Comentários da parte do Uchiha, como "_Não sabia que era assim que se marcava território na terra dos vermes_" ou "_Já lhe falei o quanto essa droga em seu pescoço me enoja?_" eram ouvidos toda hora, o que irritava ainda mais o pobre uke.

Felizmente já era quinta-feira, e seu expediente já estava acabando, o que significava que logo estaria perto de Gaara e ganharia outra _marca_ no pescoço. Sorriu, ficando vermelho. Do jeito que as coisas andavam, não sabia quanto tempo levaria para se entregar ao ruivo.

Sasuke olhava para a janela, com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Seu irmão mais velho, _imbecil_, estava sentado ali há quase meia hora e não havia dito nada. E droga, a presença do mais velho e sua _sabedoria além do alcance_ o irritavam.

- Maninho...

- O que você quer, droga?

Itachi riu, dando mais um gole em seu café.

- Eu quero saber o que você vai fazer a respeito do loiro.

- Naruto?

- É, ele mesmo.

- Por que você quer saber disso agora?

- Bem, desde que você expulsou o namorado dele daqui, ele tem se mostrado estranho, não é?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ele tem estado mais manso, não te contesta e faz tudo perfeitamente. E não venha com o papo de que ele _notou sua grandeza_ porque essa não cola desde os seus 15 anos.

- Seu...

- Calma, eu não cheguei ao ponto. Lembra do que eu te disse antes?

- Pra eu reparar mais nas ações dele?

- É, isso mesmo. Só vou repetir isso Sasuke, abra bem os olhos. Você ainda não percebeu o que ele quer?

O menor estreitou os olhos, vendo Itachi sorrir de maneira divertida. Será que o loiro ainda não havia desistido de tomar sua empresa? Ah, o faria desistir agora. Pegou o telefone, discando apenas um número, sendo atendido no mesmo momento.

- Meiko, chame o Uzumaki aqui, agora.

- _Sim, senhor._

Itachi levantou-se de seu assento, saindo da sala. É, tomara que seu irmão tenha entendido a mensagem. Às vezes duvidava da genialidade do mais novo, como ainda não havia percebido algo tão simples?

Já eram 19h, o que significava que sua jornada diária de inferno estava quase acabando. Espreguiçou-se, desligando a tela do computador. Ia começar a arrumar suas coisas, quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Uzumaki, Sasuke-san quer falar com você. - A rosada disse da porta, saindo em seguida.

Naruto estranhou, mas foi. Bateu na porta do _Chefe_, e não houve resposta. Abriu-a apenas para checar se havia alguém lá dentro, quando viu a imagem de um Sasuke _visivelmente _irritado, com o olhar estreito.

- Sente-se, Uzumaki. - O loiro entrou e sentou-se frente à mesa.

- O que precisa, Uchiha-sama? - Sorriu docemente, como se não soubesse que o Uchiha não diria palavras doces.

- Qual é a sua, hein? - O Uchiha levantou-se, batendo as mãos na mesa. - O que você ganha sendo assim, bobo, sorrindo para todos, fazendo com que todos gostem de você? Quer cativar todos eles? Por acaso quer levá-los embora e roubar meus negócios? QUAL É A SUA, GAROTO? - O Uchiha se exaltou, estreitando ainda mais os olhos.

- Eu... por acaso, o fato de ter uma pessoa boa perto de você o incomoda? - O Uzumaki o olhou no fundo dos olhos, confiante. Finalmente, chegou a hora de dizer tudo.

- Ah, e por acaso você se considera uma pessoa boa?

- E por que não seria?

- VOCÊ NÃO É! - Disse, batendo mais uma vez as mãos. - Você se faz de bonzinho, eu já me acostumei com esse tipo.

- Então tá, Sasuke, eu não sou.

- Pra você, é Uchiha-sama, já disse.

- UCHIHA-SAMA PORCARIA NENHUMA. - O Uzumaki levantou da cadeira, gritando. - QUEM _VOCÊ_ ACHA QUE É? QUAL É A _SUA_, HEIN? ACHA QUE SÓ POR SER DONO DE TODA ESSA GRANDE BOSTA VOCÊ É MELHOR QUE TODO MUNDO?

- E eu definitivamente sou. - Sasuke disse entre dentes, contendo toda sua raiva.

- VOCÊ NÃO É PORRA NENHUMA, NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA, PREPOTENTE, RIDÍCULO. É SÓ UM _COITADO_, QUE NÃO É BOM O BASTANTE PARA TER A ATENÇÃO DAS PESSOAS AO SEU REDOR E FINGE NÃO LIGAR PRA ISSO.

- EU NÃO LIGO! EU...

- CALA A DROGA DA BOCA AGORA!

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos, _realmente_ assustado. É, havia provocado o lado sensível do Uzumaki.

- VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL, E TEM INVEJA DE TODOS AQUI PORQUE ELES CONSEGUEM AMIGOS, ENQUANTO VOCÊ BRINCA DE CHEFE E ACHA QUE TODO MUNDO TE TEME E QUER TE CHUPAR POR SER UM BABACA. MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ ENGANADO. DROGA! - O Uzumaki tremia, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. - Você é um sozinho no mundo, nem mesmo seus funcionários ligam pra você. E eu não quero roubar seus negócios, porque se eu quisesse, eu já teria conseguido. Você é amargurado, e por isso tenta acabar com a felicidade de todo mundo aqui. Mas você não vai conseguir, não comigo, porque enquanto você acha que arrasou, eu estou na minha casa rindo da sua cara. Sabe o que mais, _Uchiha-sama? - _O loiro sorriu triste, fazendo o sangue do Uchiha ferver. - Eu tenho _dó_ de você.

O loiro saiu, batendo a porta da sala. _Demissão na certa_, isso ele sabia, mas ao menos tinha dito ao Uchiha tudo o que precisava. Entrou rapidamente em sua sala, escorregando até o chão e chorou, agarrando-se aos joelhos. Droga, porque doía tanto dizer isso à ele? Soluçava, e não tinha ninguém ali para abraçá-lo. Nesse momento, sentiu-se arrependido por tudo, chegaria na casa de Gaara e dormiria abraçado à ele, para afundar todas suas mágoas. Ele ao menos teria alguém. E o Uchiha? Provavelmente riria de tudo o que disse, lhe tiraria da empresa e colocaria alguém em seu lugar. E continuaria a chegar em casa sem ter ninguém para o confortar.

Levantou rapidamente, pegando suas coisas e saindo dali. Precisava de um tempo para respirar.

Gaara colocava a mesa, esperando o loiro chegar. Mesmo com tudo de ruim que acontecera, o loiro havia se contido e se mantinha no emprego, e todo dia vinha dormir em seu apartamento. Não podia reclamar de nada, tendo em vista que já havia recebido duas propostas de emprego, afinal, trabalhar na Uchiha CO. por 4 anos lhe servira de alguma coisa. Ouviu a porta se abrindo, o que o deixou confuso, pois ainda não era hora do Uzumaki chegar. Viu que o loiro entrou apressado, indo direto para o quarto, o que deixou o mais velho preocupado. Foi atrás do menor, encontrando-o encolhido na cama, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Oh, céus, isso não...

- Naruto...

- Não é o que você tá pensando. - o loiro abaixou a cabeça. - Ele não me despediu.

- Então, o que...?

- Eu gritei com ele. E falei mais do que devia.

- Naruto...

- Ele mereceu Gaara-chan, eu juro! - jogou-se nos braços do maior, sendo abraçado em retorno.

- O que ele fez?

- Eu... odeio aquele cara. Eu odeio ele! - O loiro dizia entre soluços, enquanto afundava-se mais no abraço oferecido pelo _amante_.

O ruivo suspirou, percebendo que o que ele mais temia estava acontecendo.

- É Naruto, você odeia ele... - Gaara sorria triste, acariciando suavemente os cabelos rebeldes do menor.

Esperou o menor parar de chorar, plantando um beijo suave em sua testa. Não perguntou mais nada, apenas o deitou na cama e foi em direção à porta.

- Gaara...

- Eu vou trazer sua janta. Você pode descansar.

Dois dias. Apenas dois dias fora, e esse tipo de coisa já acontecia. Só esperava que essa explosão de sentimentos do menor não significasse o pior, não agüentaria perder o loiro para o Uchiha.

O ambiente naquela sala era mórbido e nada, absolutamente nada, poderia melhorar o humor do Uchiha agora. Tinha deixado as rédeas do Uzumaki muito frouxas, e resultou naquilo. Mordeu os lábios com força pela milésima vez no dia, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue. Itachi havia voltado a sua posição, com um sorriso prepotente no rosto. Não, não, não. Não se deixaria abalar pelas palavras sem sentindo do Uzumaki. Ele não era sozinho, tinha seu dinheiro e sua casa, não precisava de mais nada. Quem precisava de amiguinhos idiotas para atrapalhar a vida? Uchiha Sasuke não.

- É, parece que o loiro te afetou.

- Não, ele não me afetou, Itachi.

- Sasuke, quando você vai perceber?

- Perceber o que, droga?

- Você quer ele.

- O que... você é idiota ou algo do tipo?

- Tá na cara, Sasuke. De ambos os lados.

- Ambos...? Hn... útil.

- Sasuke?

- A única coisa que quero é ele fora antes da próxima semana começar. - Um sorriso de lado pairava no rosto do Uchiha. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido. - E você vai dizer isso a ele.

Itachi suspirou, resignado. Porque o mais novo tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Bem, daria um jeito de o loiro ficar. Não que fosse do tipo bonzinho ou que quisesse a felicidade do seu irmão, ele apenas não agüentava mais sua insanidade, e sabia que o loiro era o único que mudaria isso.

- É, Sasuke, vamos fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Só espero que não se arrependa.

- Eu não me arrependerei, Itachi. Se isso realmente der certo, eu não me arrependerei.

Novamente sozinho, Sasuke jogou com força o abajur na parede. Por mais que fosse controlado, as palavras ditas pelo Uzumaki naquele começo de noite realmente o haviam tirado do sério. O que ele tinha a ver com a sua solidão? Era apenas um mimado idiota que não sabia nada do que havia acontecido. Depois de jogar o abajur e mais algumas coisas na parede, o Uchiha se jogou na cama, exausto. Precisava descansar a mente, logo tudo estaria em seu devido lugar.

_Sasuke tinha por volta de 7 anos e corria pela rua, sendo seguido pelo irmão mais velho. Um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, o que deixava a cena ainda mais bonita. Já eram 17h e provavelmente a mãe de ambos estaria os esperando na porta de casa. Com esse pensamento, o mais novo correu ainda mais, ouvindo de longe os gritos do irmão. Parou, sem perceber que estava no meio da rua. Virou-se, vendo apenas o farol de um carro muito conhecido se aproximando. Sentiu um empurrão, um barulho de batida, um grito, e logo o escuro tomou conta de sua consciência._

_ Acordou, sentindo o cheiro de hospital forte ao seu redor. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, deparando-se com o branco teto de hospital. E então, tudo veio com um baque. Lembrou-se de ter parado no meio da rua, de ver o carro com seus pais se aproximando. Lembrou de Itachi o empurrando, e de ter batido a cabeça. E a última lembrança, viu o carro desviar, batendo no muro da casa ao lado e ouviu o grito desesperado de sua mãe. Virou a cabeça, vendo do outro lado do vidro alguns médicos e seu tio Madara amparando Itachi, que chorava desesperado. Por que...?_

Levantou em um pulo, suando frio. Bateu os olhos no relógio, 3h da manhã... Porque aquela droga de sonho, justo naquela droga de dia? Sasuke abraçou com força seu travesseiro, algumas lágrimas escapando contra a vontade por seus olhos. Ao menos não havia ninguém ali para _ter dó_ dele.

- Eu... não estou sozinho! Não foi minha culpa, DROGA!

Seu corpo tremia violentamente, o que demonstrava seu estado. Maldito Uzumaki com suas palavras sem sentido que faziam todo o sentido do mundo. Estava ficando completamente louco.

_Insanity is comming...._ -n

E aí abiguinhos do coração? Bem, dessa vez dei um jeito de atualizar rápido, tcharan *-*

Mais uma vez o lado uke do Sasuke se mostrando, mas não se preocupem, ele NUNCA vai ser meloso. Vai ser sempre o seme dominante que nosso loirinho ama. u_u

Nada a dizer, então, obrigada a quem leu, a quem adicionou aos favoritos, deixou review, isso realmente me deixa feliz *-*

G b! :

IUESAHEIUHASE Kiba sacana, ele tá incitando GaaNaru, MORRA D:

Não se preocupe, Gaara já pagou por ter tocado no loiro imaculado do Sasuke. IUESHAIEUHASE tá, foi maldade u_u

Que bom que gostou do Itachi, to colocando todo meu sentimento nele, AH, Itachi 3 *fan girl*

E não se preocupe, Sasuke ainda vai ser mais FDP :

Espero que goste desse capitulo, bjs *-*

Nick:

Isso aí, Gaara mereceu perder o emprego, ninguém pega o uke do Sasuke u_u

IUHESAIOUEHSAUE

Beijos :*

Bruna:

Né u_u Ele deveria ter matado ela, cara, DEVERIA /D=

Mas aguardamos a próxima chance u_u

Re, beijos :*

Até a próxima semana o/

_MeinSonnenschein, ~ 28.O8.2O1O_


	8. stop

É, eu sei que isso é um saco, mas fazer o que.

Totalmente **desanimada** e **desmotivada **a continuar a fic. E nem é por escola, nem nada. Eu perdi um parente no dia O3, e eu to _extremamante_ mal com isso. Não consigo pensar, não to dormindo nem indo à escola direito.

Posto algo assim que parar de chorar,. rs

_MeinSonnenschein,O5.O5.2O1O_


	9. 7〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar , num futuro distante cheio de Arco-íris, haverá um Lemon.

** Betada e revisada por: Sabrininha-chan**

**Capítulo VII**

Desde o dia em que Naruto resolvera "levantar a crista", seus dias vinham sendo menos cansativos, não via o Uchiha, nem ao menos ouvia falar dele. Não que isso o deixasse feliz, afinal, ele havia feito mal ao outro falando tanto sem saber de nada. E uma semana sem ser despedido, e nem ao menos importunado, já estava fazendo com que o loiro ficasse alarmado. Alguma coisa iria acontecer, _tinha_ que acontecer. Só não sabia o que.

E como o esperado, foi só pensar nisso que ouviu duas batidas na porta. Ficou meio receoso, mas não havia como ignorar a pessoa.

- Entre...

- Naruto-kun...

- Itachi? - Assustou-se com a presença do mais velho, ajeitando-se na cadeira - Tem... algo que você queira falar?

- Pra falar a verdade, tem sim, e são duas coisas. - Entrou na sala, parando frente à porta. - Primeiro, é sobre o acontecimento da semana passada... você não é mais criança e _sabe_ que o que você fez é imperdoável. Você gritou com seu chefe, e independente dos motivos que o levaram a isso, foi errado.

- Eu sei, Itachi, só que...

- _Só que_ nada, Naruto. Sasuke pediu para eu _falar _com você, já que ele não quer chegar nem perto.

- Então eu...?

- Não, você não vai ser despedido, mesmo que esse seja o desejo do Sasuke. Eu também mando aqui, então você continua.

- Mas então...

- Você terá que reconquistar a confiança do Sasuke. Não vai ser fácil, e é provável que ele lhe atire todos os objetos que ver pela frente. Nada que uma semana no hospital e um gesso não resolva, e...

- Ei! Mas... como eu faço isso?

- Tente descobrir sozinho. Já disse que vai ser difícil, mas não impossível. Digamos que... você tem pontos positivos.

- Como assim...?

- Você vai saber. E tem mais uma coisa.

- Fale...

- Você estava certo. Sasuke realmente é um babaca solitário, mas você pode dar um jeito nisso também. - O mais velho piscou malicioso, fazendo o Uzumaki corar.

- Eu... não! Como você quer que eu faça isso?

- _Você_ sabe. - Itachi virou de costas, abrindo a porta. - Adeus.

- Itachi! Você não vai me ajudar?

- Você não precisou de ajuda para criar essa situação.

Naruto se levantou, disposto a falar algo, mas Itachi apenas o ignorou, saindo pela porta. Droga, as coisas só pioravam com o passar do tempo. Já não bastava um chefe irritado, uma secretária nojenta e um namorado insatisfeito, agora vinha o irmão-mais-velho-do-Uchiha-Perfeito para dar um nó ainda maior em seus pensamentos.

- Deu um jeito nele?

- Dois coelhos em uma só cajadada.

- O que você quer dizer...?

- O Uzumaki fica.

- O QUÊ? - Sasuke largou a xícara de café em cima da mesa. - Eu mandei despedi-lo!

- Mas você não manda sozinho. E acredite, vai ser melhor ele ficar.

- Não, não vai ser! Droga Itachi, ele gritou comigo!

- E você vai fazer o quê, chorar a vida toda? Vai ser melhor pra você tê-lo por perto.

- Ah sim, claro. Me faz _muito bem_ ter um idiota tendo _dó_ de mim.

- Aprenda a lidar com isso, ou faça ele ver que você não está sozinho.

- Eu não preciso disso.

- Ah claro, e também não chorou a madrugada inteira...

- Itachi, morra.

- Sim, sim. Não antes de ir ao seu casamento.

O mais velho sorriu ironicamente, saindo da sala e deixando um confuso Sasuke para trás. Missão cumprida, agora era só esperar que as peças se unam. Sorriu abertamente, sentindo-se mais leve. Há quanto tempo não fazia uma boa ação pelo seu irmão mais novo?

Irritado era pouco. Talvez possesso. Não, ainda era pouco. Desde que o loiro colocara os pés naquela empresa, toda sua vida havia virado de cabeça pra baixo, mas Itachi ainda dizia que tê-lo ali era melhor. Grande irmão mais velho havia arranjado. Mesmo tendo ficado mais tranqüilo ao saber que o Uzumaki ficaria, o que não admitiria nem morto, uma coisa ainda incomodava Sasuke. Não uma, mas várias coisas, e entre elas estava o ruivo, de quem já havia se livrado, e que por mais incrível que pareça ainda via como uma ameaça. Itachi havia dito para pensar, pensar. Mas já havia pensado em tudo. Se o loiro não queria a empresa, o que mais poderia ser?

_ - Você quer ele._

_ - O que... você é idiota ou algo do tipo?_

_ - Tá na cara, Sasuke. De ambos os lados._

Balançou a cabeça, irritado. Não, não era isso, Itachi estava errado. Talvez por parte do loiro, mas por Deus, Uchiha Sasuke não era do tipo que comia _qualquer coisa,_ e muito menos queria o loiro. Tomou mais um gole do seu café, respirando fundo. Droga, porque não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta?

Naruto foi para casa irritado naquele dia. Não era normal irritar-se, mas havia pressão demais sobre si. Se antes achava ruim ser ignorado por Sasuke, agora que teria que pedir desculpas era ainda pior. Não é que não gostasse de pedir desculpas, mas droga, era do Uchiha que estava falando!

Foi tomar uma ducha para resfriar a cabeça, aproveitando que Gaara não estava. Entrou, colocando na água mais fria possível, deixando então os pensamentos fluírem, e se pegou novamente pensando no Uchiha mais novo. Mesmo que fosse irritante, não conseguia o tirar da cabeça.

_ - Você estava certo. Sasuke realmente é um babaca solitário, mas você pode dar um jeito nisso também._

Uma pessoa solitária... era realmente difícil pensar assim. Talvez por isso Sasuke fosse tão fechado para si. Sentiu um aperto no coração, fechando os olhos. Droga, porque tinha que ser um idiota justo pra cima do Uchiha? Tudo que ele precisava era de alguém...

_- ...mas você pode dar um jeito nisso também._

Talvez fosse disso que Itachi estava falando! Desligou o chuveiro, colocou o pijama e jogou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Então Sasuke precisava de um amigo. Iria trabalhar no dia seguinte, pediria desculpas e tentaria ser amigo do moreno. Sentiu seu corpo ficar morno, sorrindo. Era tão bom pensar no Uchiha dessa maneira!

Levantou cedo, com um sorriso no rosto. Gaara estranhou a felicidade do loiro, mas decidiu não questionar. Deu carona a ele até a porta do prédio e seguiu para seu próprio serviço. Naruto entrou no prédio quase saltitante, atraindo o olhar dos amigos.

- Pelo jeito a noite foi boa, hein, Uzumaki. - Tenten cutucou, deixando o loiro vermelho.

- Não é nada disso! - Pigarreou, voltando à cor normal. - Eu só estou feliz, ok?

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou!

Voltou a andar pelo prédio, cantarolando, até chegar ao seu andar. Deu um bom dia sorridente à sua secretária, que respondeu com uma bufada. Entrou em sua sala e foi fazer seu trabalho. Como o dia seria bom, aproveitaria o horário de almoço para falar com o Uchiha, e tudo ficaria bem.

Ao contrário do loiro, o dia do Uchiha já começou desgastante. Acordou atrasado, não tomou café da manhã e, para _melhorar_ tudo, não havia dormido direito. Claro, tudo culpa do seu maldito irmão, que o havia importunado de dia, e que o fizera quebrar o celular pela segunda vez no mês. Trancou-se em sua sala, e se dignava a sentir dó da primeira alma viva que ali adentrasse. O dia tinha tudo para ficar ainda pior.

(...)

E como se fosse alguma espécie de adivinho, o dia foi piorando. Mal havia soado o sinal para o almoço, e já havia um verme batendo em sua porta. Bufou em resposta, o que não adiantou, já que viu a maçaneta da discórdia abrindo o portal para seu inferno particular. [?]

- Uchiha-sama...

- Por deuses, o que _você_ quer aqui?

- Eu... - O loiro então entrou na sala, parando em pé frente à mesa do Uchiha. - Eu vim pedir desculpas.

- Ok, já pode ir.

- Mas eu ainda...

- É, pode ir. - Virou a cadeira de costas, bufando novamente.

- Eu só quero que você me ouça...

- Ou o quê? Vai gritar que eu sou um babaca mal-amado e sair chorando?

- Não, eu...

- Então fora daqui, preciso repetir?

-... - e como se reunisse toda coragem necessária, Naruto fechou os olhos e continuou a falar. - Eu quero pedir perdão pelo que eu disse. Eu sei que faltei com sua autoridade, que passei dos limites, que disse o que não devia, e que...

- Foi um imbecil.

- É... mas eu estou aqui para te pedir desculpas!

- E eu não sou obrigado a aceitar!

- Não mesmo, mas... eu precisava, e... desculpa. Por ter falado coisas como se eu fosse o dono da razão.

- Quando não sabe nem mesmo o seu lugar. - Debochou o mais velho.

- Eu não devia ter falado que você não tem ninguém.

- Pouco me importa. Para o seu governo, Uzumaki, eu não tenho ninguém porque eu não quero. - Sasuke deu uma volta em sua cadeira, olhando para o loiro a sua frente. - Porque se eu quisesse, eu escolheria a dedo. E se eu quisesse, eu teria você, de quatro pra mim.

- Não!

- Sim, eu teria, mas não quero. Você tem sorte de ainda trabalhar aqui, não venha agir como o dono da razão.

- Eu só...

- EU JÁ OUVI! - Gritou, batendo a mão no copo em sua mesa e o espatifando no chão. - Droga, saia daqui, seu verme!

- Eu... desculpa!

Naruto saiu correndo, fechou a porta da sala rapidamente e voltou ao seu escritório. Novamente, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Droga, Itachi estava errado, não sabia o que fazer, e só de se aproximar do Uchiha piorou ainda mais a situação entre ambos. Segurou a camisa na altura do peito e a apertou. Droga, porque tinha que doer tão violentamente?

O dia tinha tudo para ser perfeito, talvez, se Naruto fosse um pouco mais esperto. Digitava alguma coisa em seu computador, os olhos vazios. Já era a segunda vez que se sentia assim por causa do mais velho. Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que o Uchiha fazia o afetava de alguma maneira, e se soubesse por que isso acontecia... tinha dor de cabeça de tanto chorar e pensar. Deitou-se na mesa, procurando um pouco de descanso, que logo foi interrompido por duas batidas na porta. Droga, quanto tempo ainda faltava para aquele dia acabar?

- Entra!

- Tcharan! - Kiba entrou na sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto. - Adivinha quem vai sair hoje à noite com a gente?

- Não quero nem saber. - Naruto suspirou cansado. - Agora, eu tenho que ir pra casa.

- Não mesmo! Gaara já concordou e está esperando a gente no bar aqui perto. - O moreno aproximou-se do menor, agarrando-o pelo braço. - Vamos, vai ser divertido!

- Kiba, eu realmente...

- E então? - Uma cabeça loira sorridente apareceu na porta. - Ele vai?

- Não!

- Vai! - Kiba puxou o loiro pelo braço. - Só está terminando de desligar as coisas aqui!

- Ok então, espero vocês lá. - E a porta se fechou.

- KIBA! - O loiro soltou-se do agarre do amigo, mostrando o quão irritado estava. - Eu disse que não queria ir!

- Olha Naruto, já faz duas semanas que você tá assim. Não sei se é por causa do Gaara, ou por causa da sua discussão com o Uchiha, mas ficar trancado na sua casa deixando a vida passar não vai ajudar em nada, disso eu sei. - Deu um tapa nas costas do loiro, sorrindo. - Você precisa disso, arejar sua cabeça, comer alguma coisa, se divertir. Vai te fazer esquecer dos problemas e se sentir melhor, isso eu te garanto! Afinal, nós somos seus amigos, e o Gaara vai estar lá.

- ... Só dessa vez. - O sorriso do moreno aumentou. - E não se acostume com isso.

- Cara, você tá sendo contaminado pela personalidade Uchiha, acho que ficar nesse andar tá te fazendo mal!

- É, realmente... você está certo, Kiba.

- Então desliga isso, que essa noite é para aproveitar!

Várias risadas, gargalhadas e canções eram ouvidas de dentro do bar. Em uma mesa do canto, um grupo de amigos ria enquanto falava sobre as besteiras da vida, cada um com sua garrafa de sakê. O loiro, menor de todos, já estava com o rosto corado, falando alto. Os amigos _até estariam _preocupados, se não estivessem na mesma situação.

- E então... então... eu... aquele Uchiha de boosta... - O Uzumaki tentava formar frases coerentes, sendo _impedido_ pelo efeito do álcool. - Ele ficou com os olhos arregalaaaaaados enquanto eu gritaava!

- Isssso aí Naruto! - Tenten bateu no ombro do amigo. - Botou o Uchiha no lugaar!

Todos os presentes riram, com exceção do ruivo ao lado de Naruto. Era o único que não havia bebido, e percebia que os amigos já haviam passado do limite.

- Olha, não querendo ser estraga prazeres, mas...

- Já seendo, como sempre, né Gaara? - Sua irmã disse, arrancando risadas de todos.

- ... Acho que já é hora de irmos.

- Ahhh Gaara! - Naruto grudou no braço do namorado, fazendo bico. - Sóó mais um pouquiiinho!

- Não, nem um pouquinho. Vocês já passaram dos limites, e precisam dormir.

- Ihhh, nervosinho. - Neji sorriu discretamente, olhando para o loiro. - Seu namoradinho não tá dando conta do recado, é? - E novamente, todos gargalharam.

-... - Naruto se levantou, cambaleante, batendo ambas as mãos na mesa. - Pra sua informação, eu to sim, dando muuuito bem. - Gritou, piscando para o ruivo que agora estava da cor do cabelo. - Mas se você acha... se você acha que eu não dou conta... então por que não tenta passar o recado por mim? - Completou com um sorriso desafiador, o mais desafiador que um sorriso de bêbado poderia ser.

Todos na mesa deram uma risada baixa, vendo o loiro voltar a se sentar.

- Desculpa aí, Naruto... mas essa não é minha praia não, quem sabe numa próxima...

- Chega. - Gaara dessa vez se levantou, segurando o loiro pelo braço. - Eu to indo agora, e vou levar o Naruto comigo, ok? Já basta por uma noite de _diversão._ - Foi arrastando o loiro, que o seguia cambaleando e gargalhando.

- Viiiu Neji, to indo dar o recaaado! - e pela última vez na noite, todos riram.

- Você, hein... - O ruivo olhava o sinal vermelho, e com o canto do olho via o loiro adormecido no banco do passageiro. - Espero que tenha se divertido... Você me deixou preocupado. – Disse, sorrindo.

- Eu... - o loiro se remexeu, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto. - Desculpa, Sasuke...

Parou o carro bruscamente, olhando para o rosto do namorado. _Sasuke..._ Droga, o loiro deveria estar em um sonho ruim, alguma coisa assim. Nada preocupante, não é? Afinal, não tinha como o loiro estar pensado no Uchiha, já que o amava.

Abriu a porta do quarto com os pés, já que seus braços eram ocupados por um Naruto adormecido. Depositou-o com cuidado na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado. Passou suavemente as mãos pelo contorno do rosto do menor, com um sorriso terno em seu rosto. Provavelmente, seu dia havia sido cansativo, para ter dormido de maneira tão pesada. Ao menos, o loiro não havia dito mais nada que pudesse acabar com sua noite. Estava preocupado, muito preocupado em relação ao Uchiha. Nos últimos dias, Naruto ficava parado, pensando, e droga, isso não podia acontecer!

Suspirou, afastando esses pensamentos. Não estava acontecendo. Naruto estava ali, deitado na _sua _cama. Era _seu_ namorado e o amava, não havia nada de errado, nem ninguém que pudesse mudar isso. Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico com a idéia de perder o loiro. Suspirou novamente, cansado, já passavam das 2h da manhã e precisava dormir. Cobriu-se com o lençol, aninhando o loiro em seu peito e lhe beijando de leve.

- Boa noite, Naru... eu amo você. - Sussurrou no ouvido do menor.

- Eu também... - e o loiro grudou-se com força ao outro, sorrindo alegre. - Sasuke...

_AND IIIIIIIIII, -n_

Olá amiguinhos da floresta n-n Devo dizer que dessa vez demorei deveras pra postar o capítulo. Mas bem, já estou melhor, mais alegre, recuperada de uma temporada de remédios graças ao tempo agradável e o boletim miserável rs. Mas tudo na vida passa e eu voltei para a (in)felicidade de vocês, e com um capítulo bem curto. Mas tudo bem, esse foi curto por um bom motivo. Finalmente, no próximo capitulo tem lemon, aeae *-* -palmas.

Se tudo correr como o planejado e mais ninguém morrer (calei-me D: ), semana que vem eu venho com o bônus pela demora e pelo tamanho desse capítulo n_n

Devo acrescentar que foi bem difícil escreve-lo, já que eu fui atacada por uma crise de falta de criatividade. Mas a atualização de duas fics que eu AMO de paixão me deram um novo vigor, e grawr, cá estou 8D

Ficou por aqui com a enrolação, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo porco, porque semana que vem tem brinde, ae u_u

Um obrigada _MUITO_ especial àqueles que me enviaram mensagens de apoio e sentimentos. Sério, me fizeram bem. Sei lá, sempre que alguém precisava de apoio, eu pensava, _Cara, do que palavras adiantam?_. Mas sei lá, depois de ler todas aquelas mensagens eu realmente me senti mais confortável. Obrigada por se importarem comigo, obrigada mesmo, do fundo do meu coração. E saibam que se essa história continua é por vocês, que estão me dando apoio até quando não se trata dela. n_n

**Gabriela P. M.:**

Sasuke deixar de ser cabeça dura é meio difícil, mas essa é a graça dele 3 Mas ah, o Gaara é assim na minha fic, deixa eu OOCzar os personagens u_u Mas logo logo ele vai mudar, nha. Essa secretária é muito necessária pro andamento da fic, logo você vai entender -q desculpe a demora XD Beijos :*

**Mariana:**

Obrigada por acompanhar :3 Desculpe pela demora 3

**Gab! :**

Yeah yeah, Gaa x Sasu, a luta de semes IUHESAIUEH *-* O Naruto pode até tentar parecer um seme do mal, mas ele nunca vai ser seme perante o grande Sasuke D: Sasuke vai ceder, é só ter calma UIEHS

O Itachi é meu tudo nessa fic, ai, eu quero um Itachi assim pra mim *-* Obrigada por acompanhar, e desculpe pela demora *-* Beijos 3

**Bruna:**

É, Gaara vai perceber que eles são feitos um pro outro, mas não vai se calar em relação a isso, Gaara mal u3u Desculpe pela demora, we 3

**Carlinha:**

Obrigada pelos elogios, own *-* Beijos 3

**errata: **No último capítulo, eu postei como se tivesse escrito a fic em agosto, o que é meio impossível... nada grande, mas eu sou fresca com erros. IUESAIUHE -q

Beijinhos, e até semana que vem, quem sabe rs . :*

_MeinSonnenschein, 25.O5.2O1O_


	10. HIATUS

Ah !  
Ok, demorei 3 meses pra dar not cia, sou uma tima pessoa. rs N Primeiramente, pedindo desculpas. Desculpas pela demora pra dar not cias.

que o meu notebook queimou. , ele queimou, e eu fiquei desesperada, porque sou extremamente materialista D:  
A , eu pensei "fucking shit in dah hell, a hist ria." , eu tinha 4 capitulos prontinhos para serem postados.  
A eu pensei "Que se dane, eu sei consertar notebooks."  
E fui tentar consertar o meu.  
Resultado... o HD queimou!  
A eu fiquei ainda mais desesperada D:

Ok, vou parar de me lamentar. To conseguindo postar agora porque minha irm , eeeee irm \o/, ganhou um notebook, ent o to usando o dela. 8D

Mas por enquanto, n o posso escrever.

Primeiro, porque ela usa o notebook dela pra estudar. Ela t na faculdade, e s o raras as vezes que o note fica dispon vel.  
Segundo, haja paci ncia e criatividade pra reescrever tudo.  
E, mais importante, terceiro, o vestibular t chegando.

Juntando tudo isso + meu notebook queimado (que ainda n o arranjei conserto. E se algu m souber onde eu posso arrumar um MAC sem ter que pagar o pre o de um notebook novo, me avise.),  
a hist ria vai ficar em hiatus.

At quando?

Dezembro.

At novembro eu vou estar atolada com escola + vestibular. E como a maioria deve saber, dia 6 e 7 de Novembro vai ser o ENEM.  
Minha escola vai ter aula at dia 3 de Dezembro, e mesmo j tendo feito o ENEM, eu preciso passar no terceiro ano pra fazer faculdade, n . rs

Bem, isso.

Desculpas imensas pela demora, s postando isso aqui pra n o deixar ninguem com aquilo de "Autora FDP, para a hist ria e nem pra falar o porque."

Ent o amigos, at nosso pr ximo encontro, que vai acontecer nas minhas f rias. Ou antes, se meu notebook for consertado.

Beijos no cora o, e espero que continuem acompanhando a hist ria, depois de tudo.

MeinSonnenschein, em 16.09.2010 Em mem ria a Miuraken (sim, esse o nome do meu notebook u-u' ) (l) 


	11. 8〜

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar errado. E no presente cheio de Arco-íris, o Lemon chegou. Ou seja, M.

**Betada e revisada por: **xxxxxx

**Capítulo VIII**

Era um domingo, de manhã. Naruto se espreguiçou na cama, incomodado com um raio de sol que vinha direto na sua cara. Praguejou mentalmente por ter sido acordado daquela maneira, colocando o travesseiro frente ao rosto para tentar dormir novamente. E involuntariamente, lembranças do dia anterior vieram à tona, fazendo seu peito doer.

- flashback on-

_-Eu também te amo... - o loiro se aninhou no colo do ruivo e sorriu-. Sasuke..._

_ Gaara arregalou os olhos diante do que acabara de ouvir. Era... Impossível! Alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Olhou estupefato para o rosto do garoto em seu colo, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos e dissesse que estava mentindo... Mas isso não aconteceu. Em que parte dessa história tinha ficado para trás?_

_ Quando foi que o loiro deixou de amá-lo? Será que, algum dia, Naruto havia o amado?_

_ Saiu então do quarto, o coração ardendo no peito. Lágrimas insistentes brotaram em seus olhos, fazendo a visão anuviar. Foi até a sala, ligou a tv e se jogou no sofá. Não conseguiria dormir, sabia disso. Mas não iria atrapalhar o sono do outro, que dormia tranquilamente no quarto. Esperava do fundo do coração que fosse apenas culpa da bebida._

_(...)_

_ No outro dia, Naruto acordou com uma dor de cabeça imensa. Tapou os olhos com as mãos, como se isso fosse evitar que a claridade do ambiente o fizesse sofrer mais. Bateu com a outra mão no colchão, buscando o corpo do amante para se aconchegar, não o encontrando ali. Transtornado, decidiu abrir os olhos e vasculhar o local, apenas para perceber que Gaara não estava ali. Suspirou e esbravejou, contou até 10 para reunir força de vontade o suficiente para levantar e ir procurar pelo ruivo. Encontrou-o na sala, dormindo no sofá frente à TV ligada._

_ Foi em direção ao rapaz que estava dormindo, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sentou-se no chão, ao seu lado, e ficou a passar a ponta dos dedos em seu rosto, eu uma caricia leve para o despertar. Viu que o ruivo abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, piscando duas vezes até se dar conta de que já era de manhã._

_- N..Naruto?_

_- Hey, Gaa-chan... já ta na hora de você acordar... – O loiro sorriu, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios do maior._

_ Gaara sorriu de leve diante da ação do menor. Mas, como uma pontada, aquela imagem voltou à sua cabeça. Sentiu novamente o peito doer, agora de maneira mais intensa, pois o loiro estava ali, à sua frente, __**fingindo**__ que o amava. Afastou-se dele, sentando-se no sofá e recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Naruto. Levou as mãos ao rosto, gesto que assustou o Uzumaki, que se sentou ao lado do ruivo._

_- 'Tá tudo bem com você? – indagou, colocando uma mão na perna do maior._

_- Não Naruto, não... – olhou para o loiro ao seu lado, triste. Amava-o muito, e o amava de verdade. Mas não era masoquista o suficiente para continuar com tudo aquilo por apenas alguns carinhos. Só que também não queria admitir em voz alta que perdera para o Uchiha. E então, com todo o orgulho que ainda lhe restara, decidiu falar. – Eu não agüento mais, Naru..._

_- Não agüenta o que?_

_- Essa situação toda. Não sou do tipo de cara que se prende assim... por tanto tempo... – O coração do loiro falhou uma batida. Era aquilo mesmo que Gaara queria dizer? – Não gosto de brincar de namorar..._

_- Mas Gaara! – Naruto grudou-se no braço do maior, começando a desesperar-se – você disse que me amava!_

_- Eu disse, Naruto. – Gaara engoliu o choro que lutava para se libertar. Fechou os olhos e, com seu ultimo fio de coragem, despejou. – Mas eu não amo..._

_- Você... – as lágrimas escorriam fortes pelo rosto de Naruto. O ruivo tentou procurar ali algum traço de amor, mas não viu. Sabia que, se o Uzumaki dissesse que o amava, voltaria atrás com as palavras. Mas sabia também que isso não iria acontecer. – eu... mas, eu..._

_ Saiu do sofá, percebendo que o loiro não mais o segurava. De costas para ele, deixou uma única lagrima escorrer. Balançou a cabeça, não poderia se arrepender mais. E com um sorriso melancólico, virou para o loiro._

_- Arrume suas coisas... vou te levar pra sua casa._

- flashback off-

Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azul-claros. Gaara havia mentido, o usado. Não doía tanto ter perdido um _namorado_. Sabia que não amava o ruivo, mas gostava dele o suficiente para levar o relacionamento à frente. O que mais doía era que agora não tinha mais ninguém. Gaara era a única pessoa com quem podia se abrir, o único pra quem contava tudo o que lhe fazia mal.

E agora, sem o ruivo, estava sozinho e inconsolável no pesadelo infernal que era a empresa do Uchiha.

(...)

Sasuke levantou cedo, como de costume. Mesmo sendo domingo, tinha que trabalhar seu corpo. Não que fosse vaidoso ou algo do tipo, apenas gostava de se cuidar. Só que havia algo de diferente, e ele não sabia o que.

Desde o momento que abrira os olhos, um sorriso apoderara-se de seus lábios e ele nada podia fazer contra isso. Seu humor estava nas alturas. Era um domingo, não teria que trabalhar, Itachi havia viajado e não veria o loiro que fedia à leite.

E só de pensar nisso, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Involuntariamente, claro, pois Sasuke pouco se importava se veria ou não aquele pequeno verme. Imaginou então que seu sorriso havia sumido pois não o faria chorar naquele domingo. É, aquilo era desculpa o suficiente.

Viu uma luz piscando inocentemente no seu telefone. Apertou o botão para então ouvir as mensagens.

_- Você tem 3 novas mensagens... Mensagem número 1:_

- _Hey maninho, adivinha quem é? Bem, não precisa pensar muito. Foi fácil, eu sei. Bem, vou parar de tirar seu tempo antes que você delete a mensagem sem ouvir tudo._- Sasuke estava com o dedo no botão "delete", e praguejou ante a ultima sentença do mais velho. – _Hoje é domingo, dia do Sasuke trabalhar. Como você é demoníaco e fez seu segurança de me proibir de pisar aí, tive que deixar seu trabalho com outra pessoa. Bem, você tem que assinar uns papéis ainda hoje, e me trazer aqui. E sim, você vai me trazer aqui. Até mais ver._

O moreno ficou olhando o aparelho com ódio, como se pudesse transmitir seu ódio para Itachi. Notou então que não sabia com quem estava os papéis. Pensou em ligar para Itachi, mas ligar para ele só pioraria seu humor. Decidiu então ouvir as outras duas mensagens.

- _Mensagem número 2:_

_ - Ah, esqueci de dizer. Não fique bravo, maninho, você tem o dia todo! Deixei os papéis com o Uzumaki, então você vai ter que ir até ele. Não precisa me agradecer, eu sei que vai melhorar o seu dia ver seu raio de sol. _– Itachi empregara certa ironia na ultima sentença, o que não passara despercebido pelo jovem moreno. – _E mande um beijo à ele por mim. E nem pense em ligar para me xingar, tolinho. Já programei meu celular para ignorar qualquer número teu. Amo você!_

Maldito Itachi! Conseguia fazer as piores coisas ficarem ainda piores. Porque não largou o documento na mão de qualquer um dos patos*? _Pra que, se poderia usar isso para o irritar?_

E praguejando mais do que o normal, Sasuke saiu para sua caminhada diária, sem perceber que a secretária eletrônica ainda estava ligada.

- _Mensagem número 3:_

_ - Você ganhou, Uchiha. Espero que saiba o que fazer agora. Obrigado por continuar a estragar minha vida. – _Do outro lado da linha, Gaara apertava o aparelho em suas mãos com força. Não sabia se era o certo a fazer, mas era o que estava ao seu alcance.

(...)

Já eram 9 da manhã e Naruto ainda não levantara da cama. Ouviu o celular tocar e até pensou em não atender, mas pela música do toque, era algo relacionado ao Uchiha. Preguiçosamente, colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

- Alô...?

- _Itachi deixou alguns documentos na sua caixa de correio. Eu os quero na minha casa em no máximo uma hora, ou pode se considerar na fila dos desempregados._

E mais nada. Não teve tempo nem de retrucar, pois o mais velho desligara ao terminar de falar. Não tinha como o dia ficar pior não?

Levantou-se e tomou seu banho. Colocou uma camisa branca, que lhe caia nos ombros e o dava um ar ainda mais infantil, e uma bermuda azul-céu, contrastando com a pele levemente bronzeada. Saiu de sua casa, viu que realmente havia um envelope na sua caixa de correio, com o endereço de Sasuke. E mais desanimado do que antes, rumou em direção ao _inferno_.

Não precisou caminhar nem vinte minutos, pois o endereço ao qual rumava era perto do prédio onde morava. Parou ao portão, sendo abordado pelo segurança do local.

- O que deseja aqui? – O homem pálido o abordou, olhando-o com uma imensa cara de nojo, o que fez o menor corar.

- Eu sou... Uzumaki Naruto... - Pigarreou, antes de continuar, para assim deixar de gaguejar. – Vim entregar esses documentos para o Sas... Uchiha-sama.

Viu então que o homem olhou em uma lista, antes de voltar a o olhar e assentir com a cabeça.

- Sua entrada foi previamente autorizada.

O segurança então abriu o portão, dando passagem para o loiro. Este passou rapidamente pelo guarda, já inquieto ao ser olhado de tal maneira. Será que havia se vestido tão mal assim? Decidiu ignorar, atravessando o enome jardim daquela casa. Sasuke vivia sozinho em uma mansão daquele tamanho? Deveria ser... triste.

Sorriu melancólico, lembrando das palavras de Itachi. Sasuke realmente precisava de um amigo. Tocou a campainha, o coração batendo forte no peito. Tinha certo receio do que poderia lhe acontecer na toca do _diabo._

(...)

Sasuke estava concentrado na esteira. Como teria que esperar o Uzumaki, sua caminhada foi mais curta, tendo então que se contentar com a "falsa caminhada". Ouviu a campainha tocar e olhou o relógio. Não fazia uma hora que havia chamado o Uzumaki, então provavelmente seria algum conhecido.

E por pensar assim, nem pensou em se trocar. Foi atender a porta mesmo suado, para poder se livrar logo de qualquer visita indesejada.

(...)

O que Naruto viu quando a porta foi aberta o deixou de queixo caído. Ali estava ele, Uchiha Sasuke, mestre do mal e todo poderoso, em uma pose que faria qualquer um – inclusive o loiro – babar.

O moreno estava sem camisa, com o peitoral perfeito à mostra. Não muito musculoso, mas _deliciosamente_ definido. Usava apenas uma bermuda branca, quase colada às coxas roliças e também delineadas, não deixando muito para a imaginação. E mesmo que quisesse ignorar um outro _grande_ detalhe, não conseguiria, já que o Uchiha aparentava não usar nenhuma roupa íntima.

Sasuke rapidamente percebeu que estava sendo admirado pelo loiro. Fez uma carranca de desgosto, que na opinião do loiro – alheio ao perigo que corria – o deixava ainda mais sexy.

- O que você está fazendo? – Quase cuspiu as palavras, fazendo o loiro parar de o "secar" e finalmente o dar atenção.

- Eu, é que... eu... eu vim... entregar... eu vim... – Não conseguia formar uma frase coerente, devido a figura à sua frente.

- Dobe! Eu sei o que veio entregar, eu só quero saber o porque de não ter entregado ainda! – E ainda raivoso, o Uchiha estendeu a mão, procurando despejar logo o Uzumaki de seu lar.

- Perdão! Eu só...

- Estava me secando, eu sei.

- É! Quero dizer, não! – Corou, não conseguindo pensar direito pelo _calor_ que o assolara ao ouvir a voz do mais velho. – Eu... pega logo isso! – e estendeu o envelope à ele.

- Hn.

Sasuke pegou o envelope, mas não quebrou o contato visual. Então, uma idéia veio em sua mente. Poderia aproveitar daquela situação para provar ao loiro como sempre tinha o que queria. Não que quisesse aquele pequeno idiota. Apenas queria o provar algo. Parou de pensar, antes que entrasse em outro conflito com a própria mente.

- Você olha tanto, dobe... – Aproximou-se do menor, que apenas tesou-se, sem tirar os olhos do moreno à sua frente. – Não quer... tocar? – sussurrou as últimas palavras na orelha do loiro, sentindo-o tremer levemente.

- Eu... – Antes que pudesse confirmar algo, sentiu sua mão ser guiada até o tórax despido do outro, enquanto os dedos envolviam sua mão. – Sasuke...

Sem falar mais nada, Sasuke levou sua mão livre à cintura do menor, o trazendo para mais perto, e quebrando a distância completamente, começou a distribuir leves beijos no pescoço do loiro.

Naruto sentiu a perna fraquejar, mas nada pode fazer para se desvencilhar do agarre. _Talvez, não quisesse evitar isso._ Deixou alguns suspiros prazerosos escaparem ao sentir a língua do Uchiha percorrer-lhe o pescoço, enlaçando-o o pescoço.

Sentiu ser arrastado para dentro da casa, e não mais resistindo, seguiu o mais velho como um cachorrinho. Foi jogado no sofá da sala de recepção com certa brutalidade, mas não teve tempo de reclamar, pois logo o moreno se posicionou em cima do loiro. Teve os lábios tomados com urgência, e nem pensou em resistir. Enlaçou novamente o pescoço do outro, correspondendo àquele beijo com a mesma intensidade, arranhando o pescoço alvo com um pouco de força.

O maior arrepiou-se com o toque repentino, mas não queria mostrar que sentia prazer com aquilo, pois isso provavelmente alegraria o pirralho. Rompeu o beijo, e sem tirar os lábios da pele macia, escorregou-os até o pescoço, voltando a passar a língua ali, recebendo em troca um gemido baixo do loiro.

- Ahh... Sasu... – Arfou, cravando a unha no pescoço do maior.

Sasuke suspirou novamente com o intento, controlado-se para não soltar nenhum gemido. Subiu as mãos por dentro da camisa que ele usava, chegando até os mamilos já rijos, apertando um deles somente para ouvir o loiro gemer novamente. Sentiu o membro pulsar com aquilo, erguendo rapidamente a camisa do menor, levando os lábios ao mamilo anteriormente molestado.

O loiro arqueou o corpo, gemendo novamente. Por todos os deuses, se ficasse exposto àquilo por mais tempo, teria um orgasmo sem nem mesmo fazer nada. E de repente, assustou-se. O que estava fazendo? Estava deixando o Uchiha tomá-lo, sem nem mesmo lutar contra isso? Subiu as mãos para o cabelo negro, o puxando com pouca força, já que não conseguia reagir direito.

- P..para... – abriu os olhos, com a vista nublada pelo prazer. – Por favor, Sasuke, ahh..

E no lugar de parar, Sasuke intensificou a sucção, começando então a apertar o mamilo esquerdo, fazendo o loiro gemer mais alto. Não tinha vontade nem força o suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Por um momento, deixou-se enganar pela idéia de que, talvez, Sasuke o amasse. E com isso na cabeça, parou de relutar.

Sentindo que o outro parar de lutar contra si, levantou-se, voltando a estar com o rosto colado ao do loiro. Percebeu então que estava... acariciando o menor. Tentou sentir nojo de si mesmo, mas não conseguiu. Decidiu então que já era hora de acabar com tudo aquilo e voltar ao seu trabalho.

Sem nenhum pudor, ajoelhou-se no sofá e deslizou sua única peça de roupa pelas pernas, revelando o membro duro e gotejante.

Naruto arfou diante da visão, ficando de boca aberta. Não percebeu quando sua bermuda fora arrancada junto da boxer que usava. Ficou olhando diretamente nos olhos do Uchiha, ansiando por senti-lo por completo.

E como se lesse a mente do menor, colou seu membro na entrada do outro. Não sabia se ele era virgem, pouco lhe importava se iria doer ou não. Estava buscando se satisfazer, e não dava a mínima para o olhar assustado do garoto deitado no sofá.

- S..Sasuke? – Estava assustado. Esperava receber mais carinhos, ou no mínimo, ser preparado. – você não vai me...

Foi interrompido por Sasuke, que ignorou todo o medo do outro, penetrando-o em uma só estocada. O Uzumaki gritou, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, e pode sentir que ele sangrava. Mas como o bom egoísta que era, Sasuke fechou os olhos e continuou a se mover.

- Ahh... ch..chega! – Naruto grudou-se no sofá, tentando em vão ignorar a dor que sentia. – chega...

Era horrível! Doía como o inferno, e não conseguia parar de chorar. O maior intensificou os movimentos, soltando alguns suspiros e palavras desconexas, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Era evidente o prazer que sentia ao adentrar o orifício do Uzumaki, que o apertava e intensificava as sensações.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados, Naruto ergueu os braços, para que pudesse abraçar o mais velho. Intento que foi interrompido, já que o Uchiha empurrou-lhe o braço para trás, prendendo-o com força no sofá, para que assim pudesse penetrá-lo mais rápido.

E mesmo sem querer, o menor começou a sentir certo prazer naquilo. Soltou alguns gemidos baixos, e quando o moreno atingiu um ponto em especial, soltou um gemido mais alto.

- Aí... ahn... mais uma vez, aí...

Ao ouvir as súplicas do menor, o Uchiha acertou mais uma vez o local. E para que aumentasse ainda mais o ritmo, o loiro começou a mover o quadril no movimento oposto ao do moreno, fazendo então com que esse chegasse mais fundo.

Moviam-se de maneira selvagem, ambos soltando grunhidos de prazer. Sasuke então passou a masturbar o membro do loiro no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava, fazendo os gemidos desse se intensificar.

Naruto sentia que o gozo logo viria, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas sensações. Sasuke penetrava-o com força, e em um último movimento, chegou ao ápice com um grunhido de prazer, despejando seu sêmen dentro do loiro.

Ao sentir ser preenchido, Naruto soltou um último gemido longo, vindo então na mão do moreno. Sasuke tombou por cima do menor, sentindo a respiração ofegante dele. Demorou um pouco até que controlou a própria respiração, saindo de cima do loiro e ficando em pé frente ao sofá.

- Sasuke...?

Olhou para baixo e viu que estava sendo observado. Naruto tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, o que fez o coração do moreno aquecer-se. Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar essa sensação de plenitude do peito. Não, não poderia sentir nada pelo Uzumaki. Mas vendo-o ali, tão... seu... o fez pensar nas palavras de Itachi.

Então era isso! Naruto não queria a empresa, seus empregados, ou seu dinheiro. Naruto estava apaixonado... Sorriu seco, olhando em direção ao menor. Então Itachi achava que também estava apaixonado pela criança? Estava enganado. E provaria isso para si mesmo.

- Você já fez o que tinha que fazer aqui, agora vá. – Disse seco, sem nem mesmo vacilar.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração doer. Sorriu triste, sem tirar os olhos do Uchiha.

- Eu... Sasuke, nós...

- Não existe "nós", idiota. Eu não disse que se quisesse, te teria de quatro pra mim? – E uma risada escapou dos lábios do moreno. Uma risada sarcástica, que rasgou o que restava do coração do loiro. – Só esqueci de te colocar de quatro no meu sofá mesmo...

Novamente, lágrimas brotaram dos olhos do loiro. Seu coração ardia, ardia como nunca ardera antes. Como pode pensar que aquele monstro teria um coração, ou melhor, que nutrisse algum sentimento por ele... levantou-se do sofá e vestiu-se quieto, sem conter o choro. Ignorou a dor que sentia na traseira pela atividade recente, e nem pediu para se lavar.

Saiu daquela casa o mais rápido que pode, em prantos. Sasuke viu, da porta da sua casa, o loiro tentando correr pelo jardim e saindo pelo portão.

Não queria admitir. Talvez nunca admitisse. Mas um pedaço de si havia morrido ao tratar o Uzumaki daquela maneira. Socou a parede ao seu lado, amaldiçoando todos aqueles que conhecia.

Quando foi que Uzumaki Naruto, o loiro mais idiota e infantil que tivera o desprazer de conhecer na vida, atravessara a muralha do seu coração?

-x-

Depois de milênios, eu voltei. É, e agora pra ficar. N

Gente, ok, essa tentativa de lemon ta um lixo, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. Como to sem acesso ao pc, não mandei nem pra beta, tamanha a pressa para postar x-x

Mas pedi pra umas pessoas lerem, e como ninguém me espancou... aí está.

Bem amigos, perdão pela demora.

E ah, **A FIC NÃO SAIU DO HIATUS**. Eu só postei esse capítulo pra tirar vocês da solidão n

Agora to na reta final, não posso bambear. Depois, fim das aulas, vou ficar as férias inteiras à disposição de vocês.

E como estou de ânimo renovado, agora que to namorando (Gaby, amo você s2 q), e depois de ler (momento propaganda) Essência, 7 Vidas, Boas Maneiras (orgasmos com o cap. Novo), e algumas outras fics de autoras que eu amo de paixão (J. M Oliver, Blanxe, Miss Just e Kappuchu09, por exemplo s2), minha vontade de escrever veio à tona.

Então, ta ai um capitulo novo, espero que gostem meus monstrinhos de geleca s3

**Resposta pras Reviews:**

Pelo review reply. Aqui, somente quem não tem cadastro.

**Gab:** Yaoi recupera a gente, mas pra quem escreve, é péssimo quando ficamos mal.

Mas bem, espero que você já esteja melhor *-*

Meu Itachi, na boa, é meu personagem favorito nessa fic =D

Itachi malvado, sarcástico, ai, me come s2 q

É, o Gaara realmente é um corno conformado... ou será que não? A_A q

Talvez ele ame o Sasuke, talvez tenha sido a bebida, quem sabe? Só eu! HÁ!

Faz o seguinte, ame todos igualmente e reze por uma suruba! IUHEWSAUIEHAUSE n

Bem, o lemon ta aí, e sim, foi SasukexNaruto o/

Mesmo tendo sido fail u_u

Desculpe ademora, beijos. S2

**Bruna:** Pobre Gaara, ta sobrando ai no meio u_u

Mas vamos esperar, gosto demais do Gaara pra deixar ele apodrecer sozinho I:  
Beijos :*

**Buhh:** Sasuke meloso... não ):

Acho que não consigo fazer um Sasuke todo "Nhá, te amo Naru *-*"

Prefiro ele assim do mal ):

Beijos!

**Liah:** eu fui meio que obrigada a parar na melhor parte, mas estamos aí o/

Sempre mostrando que ainda to viva!

IUEHASIHEUE

Ta ai a continuação, beijos o/

**Sanicão: ** SasuNaru é a paixão de todos... *-*

EWIHSAEWOUI4ASE

Ah, obrigada pelos elogios Sanicão s2, serio mesmo!

O lemon ta aê, bjs s3

**Mizzie: **Ta aí a continuação, beijos :3

(...)

À Todos, um grande beijo, e até o próximo capitulo!

_MeinSonnenschein, 16.11.2O1O_


	12. 9

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi/lemon. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar errado.

Betada e revisada por: Sabrininha-chan

**Capítulo IX**

Segunda-feira era dia de trabalho, porém Naruto não tinha a mínima vontade de se levantar. Não tinha vontade de nada. De comer, de se lavar, de sair andando e de chegar ao seu trabalho. Talvez tivesse vontade de morrer, ou de sumir.

Com certeza, tinha vontade de morrer. O despertador tocou, alertando-o que era hora de acordar. Porém, a única coisa que ele fez foi tapar a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Não queria se ver no espelho. Provavelmente, estava um lixo. Estava _se sentindo_ um lixo. Então, iria desistir do emprego, certo?

Errado. Levantou-se da cama num pulo. Era aquilo que o Uchiha queria! Queria o fazer desistir.

"_Mas ele não vai conseguir. Eu vou provar que não sou o imbecil chorão que ele acha que sou". _

E então, como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, Naruto levantou e correu para o banheiro. Tomou seu banho rápido, pegou um pão na cesta e saiu correndo em direção ao prédio conhecido.

"_Aquele Naruto morreu!"_

(...)

Sasuke estava com os pés em cima da mesa, um copo de _uísque _na mão e uma carranca entre o nervoso e o ansioso. Porém, seu orgulho era grande demais para admitir que estava preocupado com o loiro.

Afinal, a única coisa que o preocupava, era ter que procurar um novo empregado. Essa era a desculpa do dia.

- Até quando você vai fugir disso, hein? – Itachi resmungou, largando seu copo já vazio na mesa.

- Fugir do que, Itachi?

- Desse amor torto que você sente pelo loiro. O que aconteceu ontem, hein? Eu já percebi que ele ainda não chegou e que você está irritado, _irmãozinho_.

- Eu já disse que não gosto dele. – Sasuke sorriu melancólico. – E já provei para mim mesmo.

- Você está a ponto de chorar, sabia? – olhou preocupado para o mais novo.

- E você já pode sair daqui. – bateu o copo, agora vazio, na mesa, bufando em seguida. – _Agora_.

- Ok, ok, príncipe do gelo. – Itachi se levantou e foi até a porta. – Ah, olha, o loiro chegou.

Sasuke levantou-se num pulo, indo até a porta. Olhou para o corredor e não viu ninguém. Ouviu então a risada seca de Itachi. Seu rosto corou. Empurrou o mais velho e bateu a porta com força, trancando-a.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ, ITACHI.

(...)

Naruto entrou no prédio sorrindo, como há muito tempo não fazia. Mesmo que estivesse com _certas_ dores, aquilo não seria o bastante para estragar seu dia. "_Hoje deveria se chamar Dia do Naruto!"_. E riu sozinho.

- Olha só quem está de bom humor, hein! – Meiko ironizou, rodando a caneta entre os dedos. – Deve ter passado a noite toda no colo daquele seu namoradinho.

- Quem me dera, hein megera! – Passou sorrindo pela garota, sem nem mesmo a olhar. – Mas acho que isso não é da sua conta, né. – e entrou na sala.

A garota encarou a porta fechada, de olhos arregalados, enquanto a raiva tomava conta do seu corpo. Oras, como aquele merdinha se atrevera a falar assim com ela? Quebrou a caneta entre os dedos, soltando um gritinho raivoso.

(...)

Dentro da sala, Naruto sorriu. Agora sabia por que o Uchiha amava tanto irritar as pessoas. Era simplesmente... Prazeroso. Ligou o computador, e passou a fazer o que sempre fazia.

Em menos de cinco minutos, sua porta foi aberta por aquele Uchiha. Olhou para ele, ainda sorrindo. Aquela não era a hora de fraquejar.

- É impressionante o fato de você estar se sentando hoje, Uzumaki. – o maior sorriu torto, esperando que o loiro começasse a chorar.

- Bem... – Deu um sorriso extremamente infantil, mostrando os dentes. – Se o seu instrumento fosse no mínimo satisfatório, _Uchiha-sama_, com certeza eu não estaria conseguindo sentar!

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto e, por alguns segundos, nem se mexeu. Como... O que aquele garoto disse ali mesmo?

- Eu... Você... Como... – balbuciava, sem conseguir formar algo coerente. Pigarreou, então, tentando clarear a mente. – Você está despedido, sabia?

- Achei que não trazia assuntos pessoais para o trabalho. – o loiro deu de ombros. – Mas não se preocupe, você ainda é um ótimo chefe.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser, e... – parou antes que terminasse aquela frase. Por Deus, aquilo soaria como uma birra infantil. Contou até 10 e cerrou os punhos, voltando a encarar o loiro. – Guarde seus comentários pra você, _dobe_, se quiser continuar aqui.

- Tenha um bom dia, Uchiha-sama.

Bateu a porta com força, triplicando o sorriso de Naruto.

(...)

Do lado de fora, Itachi tentava conter o riso. Viu seu irmão sair irado da sala de Naruto, e o seguiu até sua própria.

- Itachi, você não tem trabalho pra fazer não, imbecil? – Sasuke esbravejou, tentando fechar a porta na cara do irmão.

- Oh, _irmãozinho_. – E o mais velho não conseguiu conter uma risadinha. – É sobre o trabalho, não me trate tão mal.

Mesmo contra a própria vontade, Sasuke abriu a porta. Encheu o copo de uísque e se sentou, vendo o olhar reprovador do mais velho sobre si.

- Você está em horário de trabalho, sabia? – Parou ao lado do irmão mais novo e tirou o copo da mão dele. – Não deve beber para afogar as mágoas agora.

- E eu caí no seu _maldito_ papinho de coisa do trabalho.

- Escuta, Sasuke... Eu ouvi o que aconteceu dentro da sala dele, e sou inteligente o bastante para perceber o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Oh, claro. Talvez ele deva ter te visto no banho então, para saber o tamanho do seu _instrumento de trabalho_.

- Itachi, vá se foder.

- Calma, calma! – sentou-se no sofá que havia ali, fechando os olhos. – É disso que eu falei que você deveria parar de fugir. Você gosta dele.

- Não.

- Sasuke, você gosta. Você quase me esmagou hoje na porta quando eu falei que ele havia chegado. Se isso não é amor, eu não sei o que é.

- Ódio.

- Você já não tem mais dez anos.

- E você tem trabalho a fazer.

Itachi suspirou. Era _impossível_ tentar falar com o senhor da ignorância. Então, uma idéia cruzou sua mente, e um sorriso insano nasceu em seu rosto.

- O que você vai fazer, Itachi? Não gostei do seu sorriso.

- Ah, irmãozinho. – levantou-se e deu de costas para o menor. – Vou _trabalhar._

(...)

Naruto estava entre os colegas, rindo. Depois de uma semana, finalmente pôde almoçar junto com todos eles. O bom-humor do loiro não era novidade para ninguém, mas o excessivo bom-humor, ainda mais depois de uma conversa com o Uchiha, era espantoso. Temari era a que mais estranhava. Sabia do término do relacionamento entre Naruto e seu irmão. Talvez o loiro estivesse fingindo, ou talvez não gostasse de Gaara, mas antes de qualquer idéia, precisava falar com ele.

- Naruto, eu... – Temari começara a falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Na minha sala, Uzumaki – Itachi estava ao fim do corredor, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pff... Dia do Naruto, cooom certeza. – levantou-se da mesa, ainda com fome. – vejo vocês mais tarde.

(...)

- Sabe, Naruto, não precisa ficar tenso. – Itachi colocou água em um copo e serviu para o loiro. – é apenas uma conversa entre _cunhados._

- Eu não sou seu cunhado.

- Ainda. Mas antes que me interrompa, me deixe falar.

- Ok... – respirou, sem conseguir se acalmar.

- É sobre o Sasuke. – viu um sorriso pequeno nascer no rosto do loiro. – Sabe, ele tá caidinho por você.

- Não, Itachi, ele não... – e foi interrompido.

- Eu mandei não fazer isso. – Naruto abaixou a cabeça. – Ele _está_ caidinho por você. Você pode não saber, _ele_ pode não saber. Ou não querer saber. Mas eu sei, e conheço meu irmão melhor do que ninguém.

- Ele não faria aquilo se realmente estivesse...

- Aquilo?

- Ah, ele não te contou? – uma lágrima ameaçou escorrer pela face bronzeada. – Ele meio que me obrigou a fazer sexo com ele ontem, e...

- Ele _meio_ que obrigou?

- É... No começo eu não queria, sabe? Tentei relutar... Mas...

- Você gosta dele.

- É... – E a lágrima rolou, contornando o sorriso triste no rosto do loiro. – E achei que fosse ser alguma coisa especial.

Naruto suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não queria lembrar daquilo. Ia colocar por água abaixo seu plano de ser um novo homem.

- E meu irmão estragou tudo, adivinhei?

- Ele disse que não era nada... Que ele só tava querendo me provar que eu era o cachorrinho dele. E conseguiu.

- Isso torna as coisas menos complicadas.

- Menos complicadas? – se exaltou. – Ele praticamente me colocou de quatro naquele maldito sofá, me machucou, nem ao menos me preparou. E eu... – seu rosto corou, mas não se deteve. – eu era virgem. E aquilo doeu. E ele nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de me perguntar como eu estou. Como isso pode ser _menos_ complicado?

- Sabe, o Sasuke é um idiota. Ele não sabe lidar com... Isso. De gostar de alguém. Os nossos pais morreram quando ele ainda era criança, e ele ainda se culpa pela morte deles. E acho que ele precisa de alguém pra ajudá-lo a superar esses problemas. Esse é só o meu palpite.

- Então é um palpite que ele gosta de mim?

- Não. – Itachi olhou para o teto, com um sorriso ínfimo. – Isso é certeza. Porque você acha que ele despediu o Gaara? O problema, Naruto, é que ele tem medo de admitir a verdade.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Tente ser carinhoso com ele. Só tente. Se ele não mudar em um mês, eu juro que me atiro desse prédio.

- Não tenha tanta confiança.

- Eu tenho. E por mais que eu seja um irritante, eu só quero o bem daquele cabeça-dura. Então _por favor_, Uzumaki, me ajude.

- Eu... Olha, eu vou tentar, mas não garanto nada, e... Eu não sei até onde eu consigo ir sem me machucar. Mas eu vou tentar.

- Obrigado. – Apertou a mão do loiro, para então sorrir. – Muito obrigado.

(...)

Por uma maldita xérox teria que atravessar o décimo - nono andar. Passou lentamente em frente à sala do loiro, pensando em entrar. Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que tirar esse tipo de pensamento sujo da mente. Quando estava quase no fim do corredor, deparou-se com o loiro, e involuntariamente, seu corpo travou.

- Hey, Uchiha-sama... – o loiro parou à sua frente e coçou a nuca. – Eu... Queria pedir desculpas.

- Ah é? – inquiriu o mais irônico que pode.

- É, sabe... Eu fiquei meio irritado, e acabei dizendo aquelas merdas. Mas você também fez merda, então eu acho que estamos quites.

- Você realmente acha?

- Aham. – deu de ombros e, com um sorriso curto, passou pelo Uchiha. E quando estava próximo o bastante, se pôs na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um selinho. – Eu realmente acho.

Por uma maldita xérox, teve que atravessar o décimo – nono andar. Levou a mão aos lábios, um sorriso involuntariamente nascendo. Por uma maldita xérox, havia ganhado seu dia. Seu sorriso sumiu. Por todos os deuses, estava virando um boiola.

(...)

Aquela semana passou tranqüila para todos no prédio, ou quase todos. Depois daquele ataque de _viadagem_, Naruto ignorou Sasuke a semana inteira. Entrava no prédio sorrindo, cumprimentava a todos, fazia seu trabalho e saía no horário certo. Impecavelmente perfeito.

E Sasuke sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Estava sendo evitado, e não gostava disso. Mas, para sua sorte, Itachi também parou de dar um de sabe-tudo-da-vida-alheia. Isso o deixava feliz, pois se Itachi estivesse ali, o vendo suspirar, entediado, provavelmente diria que estava com saudade do loiro. E ele não estava, de jeito nenhum.

Só não gostava do fato de estar sendo ignorado justo por ele, que era a pessoa que mais gostava de... Irritar.

Balançou a cabeça. Sempre que pensava naquilo, sua mente lhe pregava uma peça. Se ficasse daquele jeito por muito tempo, ficaria louco.

Agora, entre ficar louco e sentir saudade de Naruto Uzumaki... preferia se matar. Pegou seu telefone, apertou aquele número que o conectava direto com a secretária, falando sem nenhum ânimo.

- Chame o Uzumaki.

E seu maldito coração o pregara aquela mesma peça.

- E traga um bisturi.

Desligou o aparelho. Talvez ainda tivesse tempo de jogar seu coração pela janela antes do loiro entrar.

(...)

Duas batidas na porta. Seu nervosismo triplicou. Parecia uma maldita adolescente preparada para o seu primeiro encontro. E por quê? Simplesmente por não saber _o que_ iria falar com o loiro ali dentro.

Sobre o tempo? Muito gay. Sobre esportes? Não gostava de nenhum. Sobre sexo? Aí iria parecer um velho tarado. Ouviu mais duas batidas.

- Entre.

O loiro entrou com um pequeno sorriso, vendo o Uchiha sentado em sua mesa, com as pernas abertas. _Quase como em um convite._

- Queria falar comigo?

- Não, claro que não. – retrucou ironicamente. – Mandei te chamar para ficar olhando para a sua cara bonitinha.

- Ok então. – Naruto sorriu, se aproximando de Sasuke, o abraçando pela cintura e se acomodando entre suas pernas, ficando com o rosto quase colado ao dele. – Pode olhar.

Suicídio. Foi a segunda coisa que pensou. A primeira foi, com certeza, colocar o loiro de quatro em seu sofá e fazer sexo com ele até o dia seguinte amanhecer. A terceira, e a que resolveu seguir, foi ficar parado até... Um cometa cair e o enfiar em um buraco debaixo da terra.

Sentiu o carinho suave das mãos do loiro na lateral de seu corpo. Sentiu quando ele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e deu leves assopros em seu pescoço. Sentiu seu membro começar a formigar.

Precisava de uma desculpa rápida para tirá-lo dali. Mas seu corpo era teimoso, tão teimoso quanto ele mesmo. E, mesmo sem nenhum comando do cérebro do _capitão_, suas mãos já acariciavam as costas do loiro, fazendo-o soltar ruídos que lembravam um... Ronronar.

Engoliu seco e, por um segundo, conseguiu retomar a consciência e empurrar o loiro com força, alinhando a gravata.

- Não foi para _isso, _idiota.

- Você não reclamou. – sorriu, indo então sentar.

- Mas que droga! – deu um soco na mesa. – Eu só queria os malditos relatórios da semana! – e foi a primeira mentira descarada que surgiu na mente.

- Eu já entreguei, sabe. – Naruto torceu os lábios. – Eles estão em cima da sua mesa.

- Não, eles... – Sasuke olhou para a mesa, vendo ali os relatórios. – Eles têm que ser refeitos.

- Hmmm... – Naruto sorriu, vendo o maior se contrariar. – Ok, eu já vou. – levantou-se e foi até o Uchiha, dando-lhe um leve selo nos lábios. – Te entrego até o final do dia.

- Sai daqui logo, vai! – Esbravejou, tentando conter o corado que se espalhou pelo rosto.

Naruto então saiu da sala, deixando o Uchiha sozinho com seus pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo ali? Ele e o loiro supostamente se odiavam, e então, da noite para o dia, o garoto o tratava como um... Namoradinho?

Ele havia se drogado? Tocou nos lábios, aquela sensação de formigamento e aquelas borboletas no estômago.

Uchiha Itachi e sua boca deveriam morrer. Pois sempre que ele falava algo, esse algo acontecia. E agora, ali estava ele - dono de uma empresa, rico, poderoso e bonito - inegavelmente apaixonado pelo funcionário mais idiota que um dia contratara.

, demorei. Eu poderia inventar mil desculpas, mas vou só dizer a verdade. Esse meu pc é uma bosta que nem abre o fanfiction direito. E eu comecei a escrever one-shots, e posta-las em outro site.

Sério, eu to meio que em briga com esse pc porque ele não ta me deixando postar direito e-e

E eu demorei também por causa das festas. Ah, vocês sabem. Comer, beber, família. Só não viajei. Mas aí veio o resultado da faculdade, muito nervoso, aproveitei as férias bastante pra sair com amigos, e acabei atrasando.

MAS EU TENHO UMA NOVIDADE –Q

A fanfic ta prontinha. Todos os capítulos já estão todos digitados, TODINHOS. Até o epílogo. Esse capitulo é o penúltimo, sim ):

Me deixa triste ver que essa história tem um fim... ;-;

Mas bem... vou postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. Ainda nesse mês, se puder. E junto com ele, o epílogo.

E eu tinha dito que talvez faria SasuOOC, mas... não deu. As coisas aconteceram rápido, e eu to com dó do Narutinho, vou deixar ele ser feliz logo -Q

Então... espero que me aguardem EUIAHEIUASHE

Beijos 3


	13. 10  Final

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi/lemon. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar errado.

Betada e revisada por: Sabrininha-chan

**Capítulo X**

Sasuke se sentia no controle da situação. Não fazia idéia de porque o loiro o tratava daquela maneira, mas quem era ele pra reclamar? Não que fosse bom, ainda tinha nojo do Uzumaki. Suspirou. Estava _realmente_ tentando enganar a si próprio? Deu dois tapas no rosto recém lavado e ficou se encarando no espelho.

Não tinha como se enganar, aquele loiro estúpido estava o fazendo bem. Mas... Não era nada tão sério, era? Não estava apaixonado nem nada do tipo. Tudo bem, aquela idéia cruzara sua mente umas duas ou três vezes, ou talvez mais. Mas tal idéia havia sido enterrada.

O loiro nem era assim tãão feio, e estava ali, disposto a satisfazê-lo sem nem mesmo cobrar nada. E provavelmente estava apaixonado por ele.

O que era bom, pois fazia-o sentir-se mais vivo. Afinal, era sempre bom ter alguém comendo nas próprias mãos.

Então era isso. Não uma paixão ou um relacionamento. Apenas uma brincadeirinha, que logo o cansaria. E então ele poderia despedir o Uzumaki.

Sorriu com o pensamento. Voltou então à cama, ajustando o despertador e fechando os olhos. Afinal, precisaria estar pronto para a segunda-feira que estava para chegar.

**Segunda-feira**

Itachi estava passeando pelo décimo - nono andar. Se Sasuke estivesse passando ali no momento, o mandaria trabalhar, usando adjetivos pouco carinhosos. Porém, para o estranhamento do moreno, o andar estava extremamente calmo.

A secretária estava lixando as unhas, pouco se importando com a vida. Passou em frente à sala do Uzumaki, encontrando-a vazia.

Então, foi até a sala do seu irmãozinho. Poderia bater na porta, mas entrar sem ser permitido era melhor. Ainda mais quando seu _pequeno_ estava concentrado em alguma coisa.

E, com toda a sua _graciosidade_, empurrou a porta. Apenas para ver o Uzumaki _quase_ deitado em cima da mesa, com Sasuke entre as pernas. Os lábios colados, as mãos do loiro por dentro da camisa do Uchiha mais novo. Suspiros ecoando pela sala.

"_Ao menos estão vestidos_", pensou. E sem fazer nenhum barulho, para não _atrapalhar_ as pessoas ali dentro, Itachi saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Terça-feira**

Tenten precisava tirar cópia de alguns documentos. Se Shikamaru, quem _realmente_ deveria fazer aquele serviço, não fosse um preguiçoso de primeira, ela poderia estar feliz em sua cadeira curtindo seus cinco minutos de relaxamento.

Mas não, tinha que abrir a boca e falar que estava desocupada. Agora estava ali, atravessando aquele corredor enorme, apenas para fazer um _favor_ ao garoto-gênio.

Aproximou-se da sala, e viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Quando ia entrar, ouviu suspiros. Colocou metade da cabeça para dentro daquele lugar abafado, e acabou vendo algo que provavelmente ficaria marcado em sua mente para todo o sempre.

Naruto estava apoiado na máquina de xérox e, colado às suas costas, o _chefe._ Os lábios afundados no pescoço bronzeado, sugando, mordiscando, arrancando alguns gemidos do menor. Subia com beijos até a orelha dele, sussurrava alguma coisa que o fazia rir e voltava ao pescoço.

A garota suspirou, e saiu da sala o mais rápido que pode, com medo de ser percebida. Voltou à sua sala, agradecendo Nara que estava quase dormindo e resmungou algo indecifrável.

**Quarta-feira**

Estava apertado. Malditamente apertado. Em todo o andar só havia um banheiro, que estava ocupado. Itachi andava de um lado para o outro, esperando alguém sair dali, quando a secretária o chamou. Foi até ela, assinou um papel sem nem mesmo ler o que era e decidiu voltar ao banheiro. No caminho, encontrou o Uzumaki arrumando a gravata. Cumprimentou-o apenas com a cabeça, não podia perder mais tempo.

- Se eu fosse você... – o loiro parecia um pouco aflito. – eu não entrava aí...

- E por quê?

- Sabe... Acabou o _Bom Ar._

- Oh, que se dane. – e abriu a porta do banheiro, para em seguida ver o seu irmãozinho re-abotoando a camisa, com algumas marcas vermelhas no pescoço.

- Ah... – e Sasuke sorriu de lado. – não sabe bater antes de entrar?

**Quinta-feira**

Estava parado na frente da porta há quase dez minutos, com os ouvidos atentos. Precisava falar com seu irmão, urgentemente, e a sala dele estava vazia. Tinha medo de entrar e encontrar alguma cena que fosse mais desagradável do que a do dia anterior. Depois de onze minutos sem ouvir nada, resolveu bater.

- Quem é?

- O Rei da Inglaterra.

- Ah, Itachi. – ouviu uma risada _estranhamente_ conhecido vindo de dentro – pode entrar.

E entrou. Finalmente havia encontrado seu irmãozinho, mas não do jeito que queria, claro.

Ali estava ele, com aquele sorriso quase maníaco no rosto, sentado na cadeira onde _deveria _estar o Uzumaki. Sem camisa, com os cabelos desajustados e algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço.

E no seu colo, apoiado na mesa, o loiro, com os cabelos ainda mais desarrumados. Provavelmente sem roupa alguma. Estava com o rosto todo corado e várias marcas roxas espalhadas pelo peito, sendo algumas recentes, outras não. E aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, mas...

- Não atrapalhou. – o loiro levantou, ficando de costas para o Uchiha mais velho, subindo a calça. – Nós já acabamos.

- É, Itachi. – Sasuke colocou a camisa. – Já acabamos, pode falar.

Suspirou. _Tudo_ aquilo era culpa sua. E sem ao menos falar algo, saiu da sala, ouvindo os risinhos _idiotas_ do loiro.

**Sexta-feira**

Itachi estava cansado. Cansado de uma semana _inteira_ de flagras. O que havia acontecido, afinal? Alguma mágica, ameaça ou _macumba_? Já não duvidava de nada, não depois de ver seu irmão sorrindo com Naruto no colo.

Fechou os olhos e massageou-os, pensando em alguma solução para seu problema atual. Não que fosse um problema, o fato de seu irmão estar feliz.

O único problema é que estava com medo de ver mais alguma coisa. Independente do que qualquer um diga, ver o irmão fazendo sexo na hora do serviço não era agradável. Ainda pior era não saber quais objetos do escritório dele ainda estavam _limpos._

Olhou o relatório à sua frente. "_Para ser entregue em no máximo dez minutos_". E já estava ali há cinco, sem coragem nenhuma de levá-lo à sala do seu irmãozinho.

Oras, a própria Sabaku poderia fazer isso, não?

Oh, claro que poderia, se seu irmão não fosse um bastardo que coloca medo em todo mundo.

Resolveu deixar sua _infantilidade_ de lado e foi até o escritório do mais novo e, sem nem mesmo bater, entrou ali de olhos fechados.

- Desculpe interromper, mas, isso é urgente.

- Interromper? – E Itachi abriu um dos olhos, vendo seu irmão sozinho na sala. – Interromper o que?

- Hmm... – soltou um suspiro, agradecido. – nada. Só assine logo. E depois leve à sala do Uzumaki.

- Ah, nem precisa se incomodar. – a voz do loiro se fez presente no ambiente, e antes mesmo que o procurasse, viu-o sair debaixo da mesa, limpando a boca. – eu mesmo posso levar.

- Oh céus... – O Uchiha mais velho massageou as têmporas. – Malditos coelhos.

- Hn. – Sasuke entregou o papel ao loiro recém-erguido. – Pode levar.

- Até mais, Itachi. – e saiu sorridente pela porta.

O silêncio reinou entre os irmãos. Itachi com a sobrancelha erguida, esperando uma resposta, e Sasuke com um sorriso satisfeito, as mãos cruzadas frente ao rosto. Impecavelmente tranqüilo.

- Então...

- Então o quê?

- Vocês estão juntos.

- Ah... – e o sorriso do menor sumiu. – Não exatamente.

- Como _não exatamente_?

- Não estando. É apenas sexo, sexo bom e de graça. Melhora a circulação, sabe?

- Ah... – Itachi suspirou. – E por quanto tempo você ainda vai se enganar?

- Enquanto eu conseguir. – deu de ombros. – Ou até aparecer algum imbecil pedindo pra namorar aquele idiota.

- E você vai fazer o que, caso isso aconteça?

- Marcar o meu nome na bunda dele a ferro.

- Bastardo possessivo.

- Ok, pode voltar ao seu serviço.

Quase em um piscar de olhos, um mês havia se passado. Durante esse mês, Itachi pode descobrir como seu irmão mais novo era possessivo. E criativo.

O clima em toda a empresa estava mais leve, já que o tempo livre que Sasuke tinha para importunar os outros, agora era gasto com qualquer outra atividade.

Agora ele estava ali, em sua sala, depois de uma sexta-feira cansativa. Olhou seu relógio, e ainda eram 20h. Tinha tempo de chegar em casa para preparar o jantar. Ah, o jantar. Aquela bendita idéia de chamar o Uzumaki para jantar em sua casa.

Não que estivesse realmente se arrependendo, já que após duas semanas de embromação, teve que assumir aquele relacionamento. Depois de quase jogar Kiba pela janela do oitavo andar, por ele estar próximo demais ao loiro. Nenhum comentário foi feito. Tenten sorriu satisfeita, Shikamaru disse que aquilo era problemático e Hinata corou.

Não pedira o loiro em namoro, longe disso. Não queria se humilhar àquele ponto. Mas o idiotinha sorriu satisfeito vendo o seu _namorado_ gritar para um Kiba pendurado no parapeito que "_Uzumaki Naruto é meu, e eu quero que você morra!_".

Por de terem seus empregos ameaçados pelo Uchiha, que saiu dali arrastando o loiro em seus braços, ninguém mais ficou sabendo do ocorrido.

Pegou a carteira e a chave do carro, trancou a porta de sua sala e se preparou para sair do prédio. O décimo - nono andar estava _quase_ vazio, exceto por um único detalhe, que chamou a atenção do Uchiha: a luz fraca vinda debaixo da porta da sala do loiro. Bateu duas, três vezes, e nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.

Então entrou na sala, apenas para ver a coisa mais..._ comível _do mundo. Naruto estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, os olhos fechados e um filete de saliva escorrendo dos lábios, adormecido. Com aquela visão Sasuke sorriu, um sorriso que talvez ninguém mais visse.

Aproximou-se dele. Se fossem outros tempos, iria acordar o loiro e o ofender até fazê-lo chorar. Mas não naquele dia. Deu um beijo na testa dele e saiu da sala.

Só quando entrou no elevador percebeu o que havia feito. Havia agido como um bobo apaixonado.

Pegou o celular e discou o número do mais novo, até que foi atendido.

- Hey dobe, hora do jantar. – e desligou.

A mesa perfeitamente arrumada. Tudo da melhor qualidade.

Sasuke estava parado frente à porta, nervoso, como se fosse uma colegial esperando pelo namorado. Mas não, era ainda pior. Era um imbecil esperando seu _namoradinho_ para um jantar.

Ouviu a campainha tocar. "_Finalmente_", pensou. Permaneceu parado na frente da porta por mais um minuto, afinal, não queria parecer um idiota. E quando a campainha foi novamente pressionada, destrancou a porta.

- Sabe, você poderia ter deixado a porta aberta, já que eu tive que dar até o nome dos meus pais para aquele segurança estranho.

- Sabia que é falta de educação não desejar boa noite ao anfitrião?

- Oh. – o loiro sorriu, abraçando o mais velho e depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios. – Boa noite!

- Não precisava ser _assim._ – e, automaticamente, envolveu a cintura do menor possessivamente.

- Você é chato, sabia? – sem esperar qualquer resposta, grudou novamente os lábios, agora em um contato mais íntimo. Ao sentir a língua do mais velho tentando adentrar sua boca, encerrou o beijo, apenas para ouvir um grunhido.

- Imbecil. – e se desvencilhando do abraço, entrou.

Naruto ficou olhando a casa ao seu redor. Era _imensa_. Já havia estado ali antes, mas nunca passara da sala de visitas. Sem nem mesmo ser convidado, saiu andando pela casa.

- É tudo muito bonito.

- Você fala como se não conhecesse a casa.

- Eu não conheço toda ela, só conheço seu sofá.

- Hn. – um sorriso malicioso nasceu no rosto do Uchiha. – nunca é tarde para conhecer a cama.

- Eu não estou com tanta fome mesmo. – O loiro sorriu, grudando no outro.

Segurou-o pela mão, deixando-se conduzir. Subiram um lance de escadas e logo chegaram ao quarto. Naruto deixou um risinho nervoso escapar.

- Dobe. – o moreno o puxou com mais força. – Não é como se você fosse virgem.

- Idiota, é a primeira vez que vamos fazer na sua casa, custa ser um pouco romântico?

- Hn.

- Esses seus "_Hn's"_ me irritam.

- Hn. – Puxou o loiro pela cintura, colando os corpos. – Dobe.

- Te...

E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi calado com um beijo.

(...)

A primeira coisa que percebeu ao adentrar o recinto privado do moreno foi uma única cor: Vinho. Uma cor escura e derivada do vermelho. Esse era o tom dos lençóis que revestiam o colchão da cama circular na qual não era muito comum no quarto de qualquer pessoa. Bom, mas Uchiha e Comum nunca estavam na mesma frase. Porém, tinha algo que chamava a atenção. A cama podia ser grande, mas somente um ponto era seguro: o centro. Não tinha cantos, afinal era um círculo, e qualquer giradinha exagerada o usuário – ou os usuários – teria um belo tombo de encontro ao chão.

- Sasuke... Você cai muito?

Silêncio por parte do mais velho e uma risada baixa provinha do louro. Ele não respondera significado este que sim, Uchiha Sasuke caia da cama e imaginar essa cena era cômica demais para não deixar de rir. Porém, não teve essa oportunidade já que era pego no colo igual a uma noiva e jogado na cama sem qualquer delicadeza por parte do mais velho. Cadê o romance? Não sabia. E a fome? Nos olhos do Uchiha. Ele, praticamente, devorava-o com o olhar e isso excitava o louro.

- Prefere me olhar ou... - com um sorriso maroto deixava a mão passear sobre os botões da camisa social abrindo-os sem dificuldade alguma. Na sua trilha seguia para a gravata a afrouxando até que virasse somente uma grande tira de pano. Deixou o acessório deslizar sobre o peitoral e em seguida descansar sobre o abdômen. – Ou prefere ainda só me olhar?

O menor o provocava, questionava, jogava consigo. - Já que não tenho outra alternativa... – o moreno puxava uma cadeira próxima a si – a do jogo de escritório que tinha pro computador –. Sentava-se cruzando às pernas, as mãos ficavam repousadas sobre o colo e um sorriso no canto da face se fazia presente. Aparentava como se fosse apreciar de camarim a um espetáculo, e realmente iria. – Toque-se. – os olhos cor ônix se encontravam e prendiam com as duas safiras. Ele não esperava por aquilo, pensava que seria atacado e que os lençóis já estariam bagunçados, mas isso era o comum, e o comum era uma palavra que não existia no dicionário do Uchiha mais novo. Tardara demais, o outro o olhava já irritadiço da cadeira, não precisava de palavras, mas seu pé se mexia sem parar. Um sorriso brilhou na face bronzeada e sem mais demorar começara a agir. Erguia-se de joelhos sobre a cama. As mãos voltavam a passear sobre a pele bronzeada. Se arranhava, marcava, estimulava. Mexia os ombros e sem esforço a camisa deslizava até os cotovelos deixando uma imagem ninfeta na qual fazia seu espectador sofrer certo "sufoco", mas este ainda era suportável. O moreno sorria satisfeita por ver as marcas avermelhadas espalhadas pela tez do menor, principalmente nos ombros. Sua maior vontade era de atacá-lo, mas não o faria. Queria que ele o chamasse, implorasse para ser possuído. Paciência era algo que faltava ao Uchiha, mas sabia o quão prazeroso seria a sua espera – para não dizer angustiante -.

- Sasuke... – uma das mãos descia até o ventre. Esbarrava a ponta dos dedos sobre o zíper da calça preta e num agarre segurava o sexo já desperto. Mordia o lábio inferior com força assim contendo um gemido alto, mas não deixara de ser audível no silêncio do quarto mal iluminado. O som tinha sido alto o suficiente para fazer o moreno se arrepiar e descruzar as pernas no mesmo instante. Sentia o membro pulsar de ansiedade, queria fincar-se dentro do menor e nem ao menos o tinha tocado ainda. Ele, realmente, era único.

Naruto se tocava, Sasuke se excitava. O louro gemia e o moreno se embevecia. Umedecia os lábios lambendo-os libidinosamente quando o membro rijo do outro estava finalmente fora de sua "casinha" e este se masturbava. Naruto permanecia de joelhos, com as mãos fazia movimentos de vai e vem sem pressa, com a outra mão brincava com um dos mamilos rosados já enrijecidos e em nenhum momento perdera o contato visual com o mais velho. A face corada, o pênis já duro que era aprisionado nas calças, os olhos nublados, a boca entre aberta de tanto babar, a camisa toda desabotoada, o tesão. Tudo isso era seu estímulo, seu delírio, sua exclusividade.

O sofrimento de ter o sexo pulsante confinado ainda nas calças era irritante. Queria mandar a paciência pra puta que pariu e meter de vez toda a sua excitação do rabo do outro, mas não podia, não queria mostrar como o desejava. Porém, sofrer não era uma opção. Descia a mão até o fecho da calça, mas fora sido impedido de se aliviar por culpa um gemido alto, muito alto. – Sa-as...Suuke! – Naruto gozara. Seu corpo tremia, porém, ainda estava quente. Ele queria mais, muito mais e sem pudor algum seus olhos estavam fixos na mão do moreno sobre o zíper da peça de roupa. Mordia o lábio inferior. Estava indignado. – Eu aqui te chamando e você vai se autosatisfazer? – sua voz soava chorona, infantil – Porra, não tá' vendo que eu tô' te esperando? – ele não brincava.

- Se quer tanto... – abria o fecho e sem cerimônias o sexo enrijecido aparecia já com gotículas peroladas melando o topo. – Por que não vem ter? – sorria de forma maliciosa ao ver o olhar desejoso do mais novo. Sabia o quanto o menor queria, afinal, ele também queria se aferrar dentro dele. Estar preso dentro do louro era uma sensação complexa demais para explicar e ao mesmo tempo simples. Era quente, sufocante e ao mesmo tempo leviana, deslumbrante... Sem comparação.

- Você é um grande filho da p... – era interrompido, não podia continuar, não quando tinha o prazer de ver um Uchiha se tocando, e Deus, era a sua perdição. Suspirava derrotado. – Idiota... – engatinhava até a ponta da cama e de forma felina caminhava até o dono de duas pedras semipreciosas. Tapeava a mão dele para longe e sentava-se sobre suas pernas permitindo que ambos os sexos se esfregassem. – Não acredito que me fez sair da cama... E vir para uma cadeira! – ele ria um pouco, mas parava deixando um gemido baixo sair de sua boca. A fricção arrancava gemidos e grunhidos, estes no qual o volume aumentava gradativamente e preenchiam o quarto. Sasuke envolvia o sexo de ambos com uma mão e começava a bombear tendo como recompensa palavras sem sentido e gemidos ao pé do seu ouvido. Sabia como o moreno adorava o escutar, se sentia o máximo. Não queria parecer tão fácil. Abraçava-o, mas era somente uma tática. Colava os lábios na tez alva, mordia, chupava, lambia, judiava, abafava. Sim, abafava, usava a curva do pescoço do outro como um abafador e ao mesmo tempo se deixava embriagar com o sabor e perfume natural que era exalado naquela área. A única coisa que escutava eram rosnados, ele parecia um cachorro. No seu interior o louro ria, mas por fora só conseguia suspirar, até mesmo rosnando feito um animal ele era embriagante. Sasuke era a sua droga e ao mesmo tempo seu usuário. Ambos sabiam disso, mas nenhum admitia, ao menos não em voz alta. Estava se cansando de joguinhos, queria aprofundar, ir mais longe, mergulhar de cabeça naquele que tinha feito despertar em seu interior algo sem igual, sem palavras. Um sentimento que preferia deixar suas ações demonstrar. Algo que era somente dos dois e de mais ninguém. Assim como a inocência do menor era só sua, sua alma, seu corpo.

– Só meu. – e sem mais um segundo a perder selava os lábios frios nos quente. Temperaturas diferentes, mas sensações iguais: um arrepio e o friozinho na barriga. Deixara de masturbar a ambos há tempo. Concentrava-se no beijo que começara agonizante, sem fim. Era profundo, mas não menos selvagem, era bruto, avassalador. A necessidade não era vista, mas sentida. Um queria ao outro, precisavam um do outro. Abraçavam-se com força, paixão e aos poucos, quase sem perceber, se moviam e em momento algum seus lábios se separaram. Queriam ter certeza que seria perfeito como se esta fosse a primeira vez de ambos e num olhar tinham a confirmação. O louro desejava ser preenchido e o moreno o queria preencher. Quebraram o contato físico, o abraço fora destruído.

Naruto ofegava, sua respiração estava descompassada. As mãos trêmulas agarravam o sexo rijo do parceiro e o posicionava em sua entrada enquanto que as mãos brancas seguravam com firmeza em seus quadris. Sasuke suspirava, mordia o lábio infeior e rosnava em meio ao beijo, tudo para não gemer alto. O corpo menor descia aos poucos fazendo a glande adentrar gradativamente em seu canal. Ainda que o louro estivesse relaxado a resistência existia e era esta que dava tanto prazer ao moreno o obrigando a fechar os olhos com força e romper o delicioso contato com a boca do louro para jogar a cabeça para trás. Mal tinham começado e sentia que podia gozar. Não podia, não agora e mesmo recebendo "elogios" por impedir o outro de continuar a se mexer segurava-o pelo quadril com força o evitando sentar sobre si como ainda tentava inutilmente. Num impulso o agarrou nos braços e em passos apressados o colocou na cama do jeito que queria. O menor virara a sua boneca, mudava a posição obrigando-o a se virar de costas para si e deixando de cara no colchão enquanto a traseira ficava empinada. A gravata antes jogada sobre a cama agora era usada como amarras no pulso bronzeado. Irresistível, Naruto estava irresistível. Sua face corada pela vergonha e excitação era um convite, o seu convite.

- AHH SEU BASTARDO! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu gritar ao sentir uma mordida forte numa das nádegas e mais elogios teriam vindo ao escutar uma risada baixa, mas estes não vieram já que seu corpo voltava a tremer e da sua boca somente saiam gemidos ao sentir algo quente & úmido em seu orifício anal. Era uma língua, mas não a de qualquer pessoa e sim a língua de Uchiha Sasuke. Com a ponta da língua contornava a entrada, fazia pressão e sem dificuldade conseguia penetrá-lo. Estava quente, muito quente. Mordia os lençóis com força usando-os a seu favor para diminuir a intensidade dos gemidos. Sentia que logo, logo estaria gozando pela segunda vez e teria se o moreno não tivesse eliminado o contato da língua com seu ânus. Porém, dessa vez não reclamou. As mãos mais uma vez se ocupavam de agarrar firmemente em seus quadris, o sexo pulsante roçava na sua traseira, ameaçava entrar, mas voltava a roçar torturando o menor ao deixa-l somente na expectativa. – Sasuke. – chamava-o choroso. – Não me faça esperar mais, teme... - se pudesse já teria colocado-o dentro de si faz tempo, mas as mãos atadas não ajudavam muito. Restara-lhe implorar.

Um rosnado era o seu consentimento. Ainda de roupa, inclinava-se e agachava colando o peitoral seminu sobre as costas despidas do corpo menor abaixo de si. Tudo isso somente para depositar um beijo cálido na nuca do amante e o distrair enquanto o membro penetrava-o lentamente. Naruto afundava o rosto nos lençóis evitando assim que gritasse de dor, tinha pedido e sabia como era sem uma "ajudinha", mas não era por isso que doía menos. Faziam sexo sem lubrificante, o moreno sabia disso e compadecido pela dor do parceiro parava de se movimentar dentro do apertado canal por um tempo, deixaria ele se acostumar com a intrusão. Lambia, beijava-o nas costas e nuca, fazia de tudo que pudesse fazê-lo ignorar a dor e sentir prazer, esta na qual, não tardou em dar seus primeiros sinais. O louro ronronava como pedido de maior atenção, sem demorar em atendê-lo, Sasuke erguia-se e lentamente começava a fazer movimentos de vai e vem. Se havia algo que gostava era de olhar como seu membro entrava e saia de dentro do amante, era estranho, mas apreciava ver como num passe de mágica estava totalmente dentro dele, como agora. – Naruto... – seus pensamentos e ações o levavam ao delírio. Deslizavas as unhas pelas coxas firmes arranhando-as e agarrando. Sem sair de dentro de sua cova segurava o amante pelas pernas erguendo-o ainda com os pulsos amarrados. Dobrava os joelhos jogando o corpo um pouco para trás, fazia o louro fincar-se sobre seu colo sem ter que sentar na cama. As arremetidas eram fortes, firmes e profundas, mordia o ombro que lhe era cedido em meio que o dono deste gemia seu nome sem pudor e por horas gritava sem limite quando retirava o membro totalmente de dentro de si e numa estocada profunda tocava-o em um ponto em especial. Inconscientemente, Naruto comprimia as paredes internas dificultando a penetração, os movimentos e sufocando o objeto intruso, e isso só servia para fazer o moreno delirar.

Estavam perto, muito perto. O corpo bronzeado tremia, a respiração totalmente fora, os olhos semicerrados e o batimento cardíaco acelerado condenavam-no. Foi uma, somente uma última estocada funda que o fez perder a cabeça, sanidade e o levou a sentir uma onda de prazer que provocava espasmos por todo o corpo. Sua essência jorrava sobre os lençóis, antes limpos, deixando ali a sua presença. Porém, nada tinha acabado. Colocando o corpo menor novamente deitado de cara sobre o colchão, soltava os pulsos do louro. Podia sentir os pulsos doloridos, mas nada reclamara, queria mais, queria ele jorrar dentro de si. Erguia-se ficando de quatro, os braços se apoiavam com firmeza no colchão e em movimentos contrários o corpo se chocava com o do Uchiha, era impressionante como ele conseguia ir ainda mais fundo dentro do amante e que ainda tivesse espasmos. Não tardou em preencher o interior do louro com o seu sêmen. Naruto conseguia sentir o membro do amante pulsar dentro de si enquanto expelia seu gozo assim como o líquido pegajoso que começava escorrer por seu ânus e pernas.

Ambos estavam parados, não se mexiam, somente respiravam pesadamente. Estavam satisfeitos. Uma coisa rara de se ver era o Uchiha mais novo ter cuidado com algo ou alguém, e era nesses momentos que isso acontecia. Cuidadosamente ele retirava o sexo de dentro do louro, mas não conseguira evitar e se deixou cair sobre esse recebendo um resmungo já que nem forças para xingar o menor tinha. – Você reclama, mas sei que adora... – falava baixo e ofegava. – E pode dizer, você adora ficar de quatro para mim. – lambia o lóbulo da orelha do menor e jogando-se para o lado antes que recebesse uma cabeçada do outro. Não houve resposta alguma por parte do Uzumaki, era estranho, mas nada disse ao ver como este sorria, um sorriso sincero que fazia o dono das Empresas Uchiha suspirar toda vez que o dono daquele sorriso lhe dava assim, de graça.

O loiro então aninhou-se nos braços do maior. Estava cansado e sem nenhuma vontade de descer para comer o jantar, então ficou ali, passeando com os dedos pelo peitoral alvo, percebendo que o Uchiha estava sem ação.

- Você pode me abraçar agora. – sorriu, depositando um beijo suave onde antes acariciava.

- Eu sei o que fazer. – Torceu o rosto, sem perder a pose autoritária. – Não precisa me ensinar.

- Ok, ok. – o loiro fechou os olhos, suspirando.

Tudo estava bem, finalmente. Depois de seis meses trabalhando naquela empresa, Naruto estava em paz. Agarrou-se ainda mais no rapaz abaixo de si, sentindo o coração bater forte. O amor realmente pregava peças, não é?

- Eu amo você, seu rabugento.

- Hn. – Sasuke sorriu, sem maldade ou malícia. Apenas um sorriso feliz. E sabia que tinha que prender essa felicidade somente para si. – Então prove.

- E tem como eu provar?

- Adote o sobrenome Uchiha.

- Sasuke... – levantou a cabeça, para poder encarar o maior. – Isso é...?

- Quem sabe? – sorriu torto, dando um beijo suave nos lábios do loiro.

Aquela felicidade seria sempre sua.

**Fim, Das End, Final, The End**

É, é isso meus amores. Consegui postar o capítulo final AEAEAE! Acabei demorando um pouco pra postar, mas foi pra fazer um ~suspense~ EIUASHOIUH não ç_ç

Bem, espero do fundo do meu coração, que tenham gostado *-*

O lemon foi escrito pela Gaby, minha paixão s2 Aqui no site, vocês podem encontrar ela como Gaby . Dangodai, tudo junto. Obrigada, vidinha s2

E... o final não me agradou muito ç-ç

Eu queria ter feito algo melhor, mas não consigo, então... é pra vocês.

É triste pra mim terminar essa história.

Mas não se preocupem, ainda essa semana eu posto um epílogo x3

Então sem mais delongas, vou para as reviews :3

**Hanajima-san**

Fico muito feliz pro você ter gostado e acompanhado a fic! *-*

Espero que goste desse também. :3

E sim, meu 2011 começou bem!

Beijos s2

**Dan**

Obrigado, rere *-* Ta aatualizada!

**LuKa**

Owwn, obrigada pelo elogio! *-*

**Tut**

Sasuke finalmente começando a perceber que gosta de um dobe XD

Cya! :3

_MeinSonnenschein, 26-02-2011_


	14. Epílogo

**Autoria:** Naruto **não** me pertence, e todo aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre. Pertence à um Japonês sádico e irônico, que adora fazer todo mundo sofrer.

**Avisos: **Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi/lemon. Isso quer dizer que dois homens vão ser mais que amigos e que vão brincar de Oba-Oba pela madrugada. Se não gosta, você está no lugar errado.

**Betada e revisada por**: Sabrininha-chan

**Epílogo**

A reação de todos na empresa foi a mesma. Olhos esbugalhados, queixo no chão.

Naquela segunda-feira, Uchiha Sasuke entrou no prédio sorrindo discretamente. Uzumaki Naruto entrou logo atrás dele. O que tornava aquela cena tão inacreditável era um singelo anel dourado no dedo anelar da mão direita de ambos os homens.

Naruto passou sorrindo, acenando para alguns amigos. Não tinha tempo pra conversas, tinha que trabalhar, afinal, era o nome Uchiha que carregava nas costas.

- É realmente difícil acreditar que um babaca arrogante como você conseguiu conquistar aquele doce de garoto, Sasuke.

- Talvez o tamanho do meu pênis tenha o agradado. - Sasuke deu seu famoso sorriso de canto, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Com um único detalhe que tornava a cena um tanto quanto... _especial_. Aquele bendito anel brilhante na mão direita.

Ninguém precisou dizer "Sasuke vai casar com o Naruto!". Aquilo ficou óbvio para todos os presentes.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, Temari saiu de sua sala, indo ao depósito do 8º andar. Pegou o celular, batendo rapidamente nas teclas. Apertou "enviar" e sorriu, sua missão estava cumprida.

Gaara pegou seu celular, vendo a nova mensagem. Abriu-a rapidamente, e não pôde evitar o sorriso dolorido que nasceu em seu rosto.

"_Você estava certo. Ele está feliz, muito feliz, e parece que o Uchiha vai cuidar bem dele. Agora é sua vez, certo Gaara?_"

Largou o celular. Ainda amava o loiro, sabia disso, mas não poderia deixar a vida passar, ela era só uma.

Voltou a se deitar na cama, abraçando novamente a mulher que estava ali. Deu um beijo em seu ombro, para despertá-la, e assim que viu seus olhos abertos, sussurrou.

- Hora de ir trabalhar, gracinha. – encostou a testa na de Meiko, sorrindo. – o inferno te aguarda.

- Oh, céus... Espero que o Sasuke esteja de bom humor hoje.

- Ah, ele está. Tenho certeza disso.

Algum tempo havia se passado, e as coisas estavam exatamente como deveriam estar.

Três meses depois do pedido de casamento torto de Sasuke, ele e Naruto se casaram. O loiro não quis dar o braço a torcer, mas, no final, acabou aceitando o sobrenome Uchiha.

Depois do casamento, passaram uma semana na Alemanha, longe de tudo e de todos. Nesse meio tempo, Naruto descobriu o quão lindo era o sorriso de seu marido. E, mesmo nunca tendo ouvido algo como "eu te amo" saindo da boca dele, não se entristecia. Sabia que ele era assim. Havia se apaixonado por ele assim, e não o mudaria por nada.

Quatro meses depois, Gaara abriu uma barraquinha de lanches. Em menos de um ano, já era dono de uma rede de restaurantes que tinha em torno de 30 lojas espalhadas por todo o Japão.

A empresa dos Uchiha continuou a ser a mais respeitada no ramo da tecnologia. Agora, contava com dois presidentes com as cabeças completamente diferentes, um melhorando a idéia do outro. Uma união que rendera várias brigas, mas que no final, sempre acabava _na cama._

Sasuke nunca mais se sentiu sozinho. Nas noites em que seu coração apertava, não mais abraçava o travesseiro. Simplesmente trazia o loiro para mais perto e agarrava-se nele com força, então o sentimento de vazio sumia.

Com tudo isso, o moreno passou a ser um homem feliz. Continuava sendo temido pelos seus "empregados", ainda era rude com eles. Sentia-se bem ao ver os "vermes" com medo, mesmo sendo repreendido pelo seu _marido_ algumas vezes.

Todos esses acontecimentos deram a Naruto a fama de "**Encantador de Demônios**". Mas o loiro não ligava pra isso, já tinha encantado o único que lhe importava.

O quarto estava à meia-luz. Na cama, dois corpos estavam grudados, movimentando-se de maneira selvagem. Os urros de prazer enchiam o ambiente, como se fosse a mais bela melodia. Com mais alguns movimentos do maior, ambos chegaram ao auge. Demoraram alguns segundos até a respiração se acalmar.

E, como sempre faziam, apenas se abraçaram e esperaram o sono chegar. Sasuke ficou acariciando os cabelos dourados até perceber que o menor caíra no sono. Soltou um longo suspiro, aconchegando-se mais em seu calor. Um sorriso carinhoso nasceu em seu rosto quando viu o calendário em cima da cômoda.

_24 de outubro._ Há dois anos, nesse mesmo dia, havia conhecido o loiro. Seu coração bateu mais forte, completamente apaixonado. Não planejara aquilo quando contratou o loiro.

Não imaginou, nem em seus melhores sonhos, que aquilo aconteceria. Mas não se arrependia de nenhuma das decisões que havia tomado.

Amava o loiro, amava-o demais. E mesmo nunca tendo admitido aquilo em voz alta, o loiro nunca o cobrara. Nunca havia sentido a necessidade de dizer aquilo.

Mas era um dia especial, e como em todo dia especial, há sempre uma exceção. Grudou os lábios nos do _Uchiha_ adormecido, em um selinho demorado. Fechou os olhos e o abraçou e, antes que pudesse pegar no sono, as palavras escaparam de seus lábios como num sussurro.

- Eu amo você, _dobe._

**FIIM**

IAI! Finalmente consegui terminar essa história n-n

Achei que não ia conseguir, sabe, tendo que colocar junto com faculdade / trabalhos. Mas, mesmo tendo provas amanhã, estou aqui!

Fico IMENSAMENTE feliz por todos que acompanharam. Mesmo que esse número tenha diminuído nos últimos capítulos, sei que a culpa foi minha XD.

Bom... esse foi o final que eu planejei. Ficou SUPER clichê, mas essa era a idéia desde o começo. Espero que tenham gostado, e que acompanhem meus próximos trabalhos!

Até uma próxima, hehe.

**Reviews:**

**UsagiKusanagi: **É, eu também acho triste quando a fic chega ao fim ;-; De um lado, é bom, porque eu consegui cumprir minha parte.

O fim poderia ter algo mais, sim, mas eu acho que fugiria dos personagens que eu idealizei, sabe?  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado e acompanhado! *-*

**Cris Uchiha: **Sasuke super safado, acho que isso não muda nunca! XD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste do epílogo *-*

Beijos!


End file.
